Digimon Adventures Season 3
by Anarchy Kitsune
Summary: Zack Katsomoto is your general hero type of guy, trying hard to be what people need. While still being himself. But he has a unique gift, the ability to sense other people's emotions. When an old childhood friend, Mimi moves to his new town...things get hectic. Not to mention living with a drunk uncle... Hopefully things work out for him and Foxmon... From the first/second season
1. Episode 1 The Begining (Zack)

Author's Notes: Just so everyone knows because I don't know how I'm going to do this. Or even type out the summery, this is pretty much going to be going to be a trail run and a redox of my first ever fanfic. So there might be main characters liking original characters and such. Who knows. :P I'm just going to be somewhat going with the original plot of it. More or less. But enjoy!

Episode 1: The beginning

The cold was just barely starting to seep in. Of course it was getting closer and closer into the winter. Well, actually it was with it being the first day of school. I recall there being a new kid coming to the school, one from Japan. That would be fun. Especially since I'm from Japan, You see, the name's Zack Katsomoto, currently twelve years old. My hair was a red color, spiked outwards and more towards the back. I had a few bangs covering the left side of my face, giving the one eyed appearance. Most of the time, I wear a black t-shirt with a pure white jacket overtop, and then dark blue jeans. But of course, that was when I didn't have to wear the stupid Uniform. The uniform was a lame combination of dark blue slacks with a white button up shirt. The blazer was a dark blue color as well with the school crest on it, in my opinion the crest looked more like a fox than a lion.

But then what do I know. I'm just a middle school student. I turned to look into the mirror to only see the dark blue eyes that belonged to me stare back at me. I don't remember where I got my looks from. Whether it was from my mother or my father, I don't know.

Well, I suppose I should tell you that I don't have the best relationship with my current guardian. He's a drunkard. Not only that also he's violent when he's drunk. And most of the time, he's not even around. I don't know what he does for a living other than driving a truck. I don't remember what the company was.

Making sure that my hair was perfect, and my jacket was up to the school's standards. I grabbed my book bag and swung it over my shoulder. I figured that I would grab a quick bite to eat before leaving. I opened the door and swung it wide open. "Hello world! It's time!" I announced as loud as I could. Since no one else was around, I felt the need to be as loud as I wanted. I quickly ran down the hallway, with the halls rather blank. Why would my uncle bother decorating a place he rarely is ever in?

When I got to the stairs I jumped onto the rail and slid down. Why do things the boring way? That was one of my ways of thinking. I slid all the way down the stairs, landing perfectly at the base. "Perfection!" I announced once more before I went towards the kitchen. It was a basic standard kitchen. Only the fridge was half the size of a usual one. But it was only half stocked like usual. Rarely did it ever get fully filled. But I went instead to the breadbox and took out a slice of break. I popped it into the toaster and waited for the bread to be cooked. I thought about what my best friend, Michael wanted to talk about. We had been through a lot, and he also helped me hide out from my uncle half the time. He's a pretty cool guy I'd say. Same age as me, only I'm way better looking! …I SWEAR!

The toast popped out a second later. I grabbed a buttering knife and some butter with said knife and spread it among the slice of bread. With that done and the slice of bread in my possession I went for the door. I went down the street as I ate my slice of toast. The street wasn't too impressive. Neither was my house, nor were most of the houses on my block. All of them were a pale blue color. They all had the numbers for the addresses on them. Mine was no exception. It was a pale blue with a dark brown roof. That was nothing special. Just a plain two story roof with the Christmas lights from several years ago. I just kept walking down the street, chewing on my toast.

Oh. I suppose I should mention before we get too far ahead and I have to explain it later. I have this ability where I can well sense what other people are feeling. Like if they were feeling a bad with a death in the family, I would know and feel some of that sorrow. I don't know why I can feel that ability, but what I do know is that it really sucks.

Anyways at the corner of my street I stopped, I was feeling…anxious for some reason. I looked around for the source. I think it was from the house across the street. I wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was the girl who was coming into the class? I wouldn't know for the life of me. It could have been it couldn't have been. I wasn't sure.

Either way, it wasn't my concern so when the light turned red and I could cross. I did.

It took me ten full minutes of walking and eating toast before I got to the school. There was a boy standing in front of the doors. A boy that I knew way too well, one with light blond wavy hair just around his neckline and his eyes were of a lighter shade of blue than mine, Oh, I knew this boy all too well. It was Michael. Like me he was wearing a school uniform only his was buttoned up. Unlike me, he was more press and clean. He waved me down as I was getting closer.

"Hey! Zack!" Michael said, holding out his hand for a high five which I returned with a smile.

"Yo Michael. What's going on?" I asked as I brought down my arm, Michael turned to walk into the school with me.

"We've got Mr. Cudo this year," he answered and I groaned. Mr. Cudo was one of the hardest teachers ever. He gave at least two hours of homework every night. Not only that, but he wasn't a cool person…he was completely boring. I don't even know what else could describe him.

Oh great," I said, putting a head to my forehead. I think…I felt a headache coming on. Either that or a stomach issue I had no idea.

I looked up at the school. It as a three story tall building with a ton of windows, the main building was made out of brick and it clearly showed. The entrance had pillars holding up a small portion of a roof. Then there was also stairs, a small set of stairs. Don't ask me why we have a stair way roof thingies I just don't know.

The inside of the building was exactly what you would expect in a school. Bleak, full of despair and classrooms, we also had a cafeteria and a library just a floor above that. The school was sort of fancy like that.

"We also got the new kid," Michael continued as a student walked past us, saying hi to me. I politely responded with my own greeting and a two finger salute. "Like, literally I just got the email today saying that you and I are in charge of her."

I turned back to Michael. "Huh? Sorry, kinda zoned out."

Michael sighed, shaking his head. "Of course you did. Mimi Tachsomethingorother…"

"Uhm…hold on…Wait," I said frowning. I felt like I knew that name from somewhere…Mimi Tach…Mimi Tachi...kawa? "Mimi Tachikawa! I used to be a childhood friend of hers!" I held out a hand flat, and then brought a fist down onto it.

Michael gave me an odd look.

"Yeah. Back when my dad was still alive, I hung out with her. Her mom and my dad went wayyyyyyyy back!" I said as another student passed us, saying hi to me once again. I responded and turned back to Michael. "Could it be destiny that is binding us together!? Or is it something more!?"

Michael continued to shake his head at my antics. Ok, I'm not a normal guy…I play soccer and I tend to over react. Not to mention that I also tend to be in every single club that needs me. Some things, I'm not so great at…Like the math club. I tend to be around for some moral support and just as another body. Not like it really matters.

"Really Zack. You're doing it again." Michael started to laugh. "But, that's why I'm friends with you. Never really a dull moment around you."

I gave Michael a smile. Course, he was one of the people who kept me sane from my uncle. He somewhat knew, only that my uncle was someone who was never around. Not exactly what he does.

"Wonder if Mimi is going to be as entertaining as you are sometimes." I stopped for a moment and looked up at the light. Ok, maybe not my brightest idea but hey it was still something to look at while I tried to think back to when I lived in Japan. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find any memories.

"No idea…" I said before shaking my head and putting on a goofy grin. "Can't remember her at all!"

Michael let out a chuckle.

"Hey, not funny!" I scowled at him. Michael smiled as he turned around. "Well, okay, somewhat funny."

I ran to catch up to him, when I did he had already started walk. He turned a corner just as I caught up to him. We were almost at the classroom we were assigned. I opened the door for him, and closed it when I entered. The classroom was big enough for at least thirty people. I wasn't sure how many other kids were going to be in the class. It was going to be either thirty people or at least twenty five.

"So, you ready for our usual game before the teach comes?" I asked, reaching into my bag and pulling out a deck of cards. Michael chuckled as we both took a seat; he turned his chair around to face me.

Probably twenty minutes later the rest of the students started to arrive. They came in pairs, talking about how their vacations were. I looked up from time to time, especially when someone said hi to me. If you hadn't guessed, I'm one of the popular kids in class. Since I'm in most clubs, yeah I guess that could be a cause. I flipped over a card from the top of my small deck revealing an ace. Michael frowned, flipping over a king. He groaned as I took the card.

"I think you have all my aces now…" Michael said when I slid the cards onto the bottom of my deck. I wasn't really paying much attention to the game anymore. I was more interested in the people coming in. I thought that Mimi would walk through the door. But I didn't see anyone new in the classroom that I knew off yet. That went without saying.

A couple of minute s later the bell rang. The teacher came in. Mr. Cudo was a man in his mid-forties; his hair was balding on the top. He was wearing a suit and tie, a black suit with a black tie. He at least tried for day one. That much I was thankful for, usually he just wore a button up shirt and jeans. A smelly button up shirt and jeans the button up was different each time. It made me wonder if he even bothered to wash his clothes.

"Ya'll shaddap and sit down!" He announced rather loudly. All of us looked up at him; I packed up my cards and shoved them into my bag. At least the day was going to be a short one like most days of school. "Now we've got a new student here! And—No, shut up and sit down!" he pointed at a girl who had raised her hand.

I just rolled my eyes and slumped down onto my elbow. Apparently, Michael had forgotten to mention that he also had an attitude.

"S-sorry sir…" she put her arm down as everyone just took a seat.

"Now then! She's from Japan like Mr. Fancy over there!" He pointed directly at me, and I looked up. "Yeah! I see you trying to fall asleep!"

"Sorry sir," I said with as much sarcasm as I could.

"Get yourself in here!"

A girl walked in, Michael and I both looked at her. Well, Michael was much more interested than I was. I could tell that at least. She had light brown hair and wore the girl's uniform. As well as a cowboy hat around her neck for whatever reason, I don't know. Maybe she liked it. I assumed that was the reason.

"This is…what's your name kid?" Mr. Cudo asked with a slight frown.

I noticed that she had her hail in a ponytail with some of her hair hanging out of the ponytail. "Hey Zack…" I heard Michael say in a voice I knew from some of the movies we would watch. "I think we've found an angel…"

"No, don't say anything cheesy," I suggested as Mimi was introducing herself to the class. To my surprise she spoke perfect English for someone who had lived in Japan. Then again, I would be guessing she would have been practicing when she was told about the move.

Mr. Cudo suddenly pointed at me. I glanced beside me and I noticed the empty seat beside me. Well, like Michael had told me earlier that we were going to be mainly looking over Mimi during her first week or so here. Making sure that she got comfortable and all settled in.

Mimi said her thanks and started to walk over. As soon as she sat down, I turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Hey. Don't mind the teacher so much. He's a jerk and tends to be boring." I started off by saying, Mimi turned to face me as well. I noticed her eyes were a nice shade of orange. "Name's Zack Katsomoto. The guy ahead of me is Michael. Michael Smith."

"Hey," Michael looked over his shoulder and smiled.

So the next hour went by with the teacher just talked about how the year was going to go how he wanted us to act. How hard he was going to be on us. All that boring stuff, he went over all the things we would learn and generally bored me.

When the bell rang to show that we were free to go. Mimi stood up as I grabbed my bag and Michael grabbed his backpack. I wasn't sure if Mimi was told that we were her guides around or not, but that would have saved me so much trouble.

Apparently not as she had started to walk through the desks towards the door, I let out a sigh and quickly followed after her. I put a hand onto her shoulder and gave a smile.

"Hey. Michael and I are supposed to show you around the school a bit." I said in Japanese. To which she looked quite surprised at. Michael frowned at me slightly. Probably because he didn't know what I said, that was more likely the cause.

"Oh, that'd be great!" Mimi responded in Japanese as well before she looked deeply into my eyes. "I feel like…"

"You know me from somewhere?" I cut in and waited for her to nod. When she did I gave a light chuckle. "My dad and your mom used to be friends. Probably…five to six years ago?" I finished in English just for Michael.

Mimi put a hand to her chin while she thought over if I was right or not. Then she let out an Oooohhhh! As if she had just remembered. "Right! Zack-chan!"

"Right," I said as I stepped out of the way of several people to get out. "Anyways, we'll escort you home. And I'll give you my cell number if you ever need anything."

"And I'll give you mine too!" Michael moved to lean on my shoulder. He started to shove me down, oh how I hated he was slightly bigger than me. "I have the feeling all of us are going to be great friends!"

"Yeah—Michael?" Michael looked down at me. "Dude your crushing me…"

"Sorry!" Michael took a step back and chuckled.

The three of us stepped out into the hallway as Mimi told us her address. Ironically it was just down the street, around where I had that feeling. That was almost confirming my feeling from before, but still, not one hundred percent sure. We walked past all of the lockers that students were starting to claim. I already had mine claimed from last year. Everyone knew my favorite locker and my preference to it. Michael quickly claimed one next to the classroom while I showed Mimi around the school. After all, it was part of our job.

First I showed her the main hallway with the library on it, then the cafeteria down below and explained that most clubs met in the library during lunch. There as the anime club, the book club and such. We also had many clubs meet in the cafeteria if there wasn't any room anywhere.

Mimi just nodded whenever I talked and explained it, occasionally responding. I had the feeling I was boring her. Michael rejoined us when we got to the main office, as I just finished the tour. He wasn't too happy about that, I knew that. Thanks to my ability, I knew that he was starting to develop a crush on Mimi. I glanced at Michael, then over at Mimi. Nope. Nothing towards him from her, maybe towards someone else was that the case? It was hard for me to tell.

We stepped out and started to walk in the direction of Mimi's house, as well as my own. Occasionally, I had to point out the right direction to Michael, because he didn't exactly come over to my house often. To which, I was glad at since I didn't want him to ever meet my uncle.

When we reached the point Michael had to leave before it would take him too long to get home we bid him adieu. It was a bit awkward for a bit before I opened my mouth and asked how she was doing and what she was up to since I had last seen her. Her answer seemed very out of it when she did respond. Like she was keeping a part of it hidden, ok so it wasn't the best conversation starter. Like I said earlier, or I'm sure I had said, I wasn't perfect.

Well, that made it a bit more awkward since I somehow managed to make her sad.

I bit my lip, worried I had somehow managed to offend her.

"Hey you know," I started to say when we were about a block away. "If you ever want to talk about anything." The light turned red for us. "Let me or Michael know."

She looked over at me. I gave her a smile. "We're great at being able to cheer anyone up. Michael's probably a better person for that then me." May as well talk him up a bit, I thought to myself.

"Thanks…" she replied, walking when the stick figure showed to walk. I followed after her since of course; I lived down this way as well.

"No problem," I said.

We stayed quiet until we got the corner. I said good bye to her, and waited for her to enter her house. I couldn't help but feel the feeling of sorrow. Mimi got into her house, and quickly shut the door. I was just about to turn and cross the street when I felt like crying… I looked up at Mimi's door and let out a quick sigh. Gathering up some courage-before you say anything, what would you do when you were about to go ask what was wrong, to a girl. Especially when you're the one that could possibly have done it, I don't think that would be a good idea.

Her yard was defiantly better than mine. Hers had shrubs lining the path from the sidewalk to the house. Just around the side was a small rose garden. It had blue and red roses, which were still alive. I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. I heard sniffling behind it, and a minute later Mimi opened the door.

I was right when I saw Mimi's eyes. They were red and puffy. I could see she was crying quite clearly.

"Hey," I said rubbing the back of my head. "You ok…?"

"Wh—"

"Don't worry about it, can I come in?"

Mimi gave me a slight nod and backed away from the door. I entered and took off my shoes just after I stepped in.

Her house was far nicer than mine by far. For starters, the light brown wall paint complimented the brown furniture quite nicely. I could even see family portraits and one of me as a kid. Not to mention the TV, and then the stairs. I began to wonder if they had renovated ahead of time. I just let Mimi vent anything she wanted to me.

From what I could remember, she was upset about leaving her friends behind. Then before she moved, she had to say good bye to a very close friend. That got me wondering if that was one of the feelings she felt…

Three years later… and a number of months.

I was leaning on my elbow again. Today, the last day of school the teachers usually let us wear whatever we wanted to. My hairstyle hadn't changed from the last three years. However, I now was in love with a grey sweater combed with a white plain t-shirt and black jeans. I also wore black runners and a chain necklace. Michael hadn't changed much; today he was wearing a light green shouldered t-shirt with the center being a little lighter. The center of his chest had a green diamond on it. Then he also wore blue jeans and red and black sneakers.

Mimi on the other hand had probably changed the most. She had died her hair pink and currently had star sparkles in it. She wore a red and blue shirt that exposed her midriff and a white skirt. I sometime wondered why she had changed so much. Oh, I almost forgot to mention she wore white OTK socks and one inch sandals. I don't know exactly why she wore the sandals other than they were in season? I guess? I really don't get girls most of the time.

Our current teacher for the ninth grade was one Mrs. Nora. She was a kind, patient person who actually managed to get my grades this year past fail. That was awesome…Although it meant putting a lot more work into it while managing my clubs and helping out others and avoiding my uncle. Not that I really cared about that last part.

"Hey teach!" I called out, standing up. Mrs. Nora gave me a smile. I had already discussed this with her way in advance. Mimi and Michael both turned to me. They had no clue what I was planning. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" I glanced around as I continued to count down. "Five! Four!"

Finally Mimi started. "Three!"

Then Michael. "Two!"

"ONE!" The whole class cheered as the bell rung. We threw paper up into the air, our text books…although that wasn't the smartest idea since several people called out a moment later. At least no one lost their eye this time.

…

That wasn't pretty the last time. I think the guy actually almost lost his eye. Probably not. I'm pretty sure people can't lose their eyes like that. But hey, what do I actually know.

Most of the class was booking it while I was packing up. I half expected Mimi and Michael to take off and leave me by myself, I was pretty sure on that After all, since they became friends, they were alone more and more often. They talked in a…secret code I wanted to call it. I don't know what Digimon could have stood for. Nor Palmon or Betamon.

Maybe they were all…I don't even know.

But enough of that, I was surprised when I saw Mimi and Michael both waiting for me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them when Michael put his bag down onto my desk. "Not going off on the secret adventures of Mimi and Michael?" I continued with a little sarcasm.

The two looked at each other then back down at me with a slight smile. "Actually, we're planning on a trip." I raised an eyebrow as I stood up, grabbing my messenger bag. "To the beach, I have a friend who's coming from Japan coming in tomorrow."

"Ah," I responded. I saw how it was. I would proba—wait, no. I could feel something from Mimi. I wasn't too sure about the feeling but it felt like…Strong feelings? "Alright, what time are we meeting?" I asked, glancing at Michael.

"Ten am, at the airport."

"And then, why am I coming?" I questioned as I started walking to the door. Mimi and Michael both looked at each other. "Well?"

"Since we've…like you said…been going on secret adventures, I thought we would invite you to one." Mimi responded and I let out an 'ahhhh.'

"Seems legit enough. Ten am. Airport. Got it. See you then." I gave them a wave and hurried out to my house.

"I didn't exactly expect this…" I mused to myself after a few moments. "But, oh well. We'll see what—"

_Help me…_ I stopped and looked around. There was nothing around me. No cars, no people.

"Hello!?" I called out, expecting some sort of response from the voice. Nothing. I could have sworn…it was a girl's voice. Was I right? I have no idea. But I had absolutely no idea where it came from.

Nothing responded for two whole minutes. A car raced past me and blew my jacket back.

"Must have been my imagination…" I muttered as I shook my head. Oh boy… I'm starting to lose it.

That night, I had a dream. I was in a jungle with no idea where I was, or where I was going. I thought Mimi was ahead of me…or maybe Michael. But no. It was someone I didn't know. I couldn't make out his face clearly. But one thing I did know…I didn't like him.


	2. Episode 2 The Beach Day (Zack)

Episode 2 – The beach day

So, you know that dream that I was having last night? The one where I was following someone that I didn't know, yeah it happened to be a monkey. Its fur was a dark orange color while it had a stuffed animal dangling at his side. I wasn't quite sure why the monkey had a stuffed animal hanging from the right hand side. It was a small yellow bear. I also noticed he had shades on his head covering his eyes.

Why a monkey would be wearing sunglasses, I wouldn't know. I didn't even know why—"Show yourself you cowardly fox!"

I looked around trying to find whoever the monkey was looking for. Then I suddenly realized…well, actually I just looked at him. Did he just talk? I wondered to myself. I looked up and then to my right. I still saw nothing. I almost didn't notice the monkey walking off down the path. I quickly followed after him, scanning around.

"_Where am I?"_ I asked aloud. The monkey either didn't hear me, or he was just ignoring me. I don't know. I just followed after him since I had no idea where else I could go.

"Fox! Come out!" the monkey called out again. I hadn't any idea where this…fox was. Or even what exactly I was looking for. I mean, I'm looking at a five foot five monkey with a teddy bear.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Etemon." A calm voice responded from behind this Etemon. I turned around to see…probably one of the most majestic creatures I had ever laid eyes on. He stood at probably three feet. His fur shown a golden color radiant almost equaling gold. His eyes were a blood red color well his irises were. Then, he had two light blue streamers like scarves coming from his neck. Like that one Pokémon I think it was one of the legendary dogs. I wouldn't be surprised if it was it.

The fox's eyes were locked onto me, as if he had actually taken notice of me. Etemon didn't seem to notice him as he continued down the path. The fox started to walk towards me, before around me in a perfect circle.

"Zack. Correct?" he asked, I nodded. "Good. Listen, you must find the Digi-Destined. Tell them that the Digital world is in danger."

"Wait, Digi-Destined?!" I asked as the fox nodded his head. "What are the Digi-Destined!?" The fox then smiled or what I assumed would be a fox's smile.

"You already know a few…just explain it to them today that Etemon is back." The fox turned to where Etemon had gone. "I must go now. I have to keep Etemon busy until you arrive…for real."

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what the fox meant by that.

"One more thing before you wake up kiddo. The name's Foxmon."

"Wha-" I asked myself, looking around the room. I wasn't in the forest anymore; I was back in my room…on my floor. How I ended up on the ground I don't know. But I had the blankets wrapped around me like I was a cocoon. There was something clutched in my hand. I couldn't tell what it was while I was wrapped in this blanket. I looked at the time…And oh dear god!

It was nine thirty. How could I have slept in so late!? I set my alarm for eight. I looked up at my alarm clock with my iPod being the source. It was going off. So why didn't I wake up I wondered to myself. This was so confusing. I started to struggle out of my blanket prison. It took me about five full minutes to get out of the prison. I quickly got changed into my usual outfit, and grabbed the bag I had set up for the beach. Thankfully I had that packed last night.

I tore off down the stairs as fast as I could. It would take me at least forty five minutes to actually get down to the airport even if I was running as quickly as I could. I couldn't take a cab, those take forever to actually get down to the house. I cursed, why did I have to sleep in…I then remembered. Whatever was in my hand, I hadn't let go of it yet.

I threw open the door and quickly slammed it shut…then locked it with my key as I took a look at what was in my hand. It was a device of some sort. It was shaped more like an egg, with a small antenna sticking out from it. The sides were a golden color with the center being a light blue color. I frowned at it, before I shoved it into my jean's pocket.

_What the heck is it…?_ I asked myself as I took off running. _What was that dream even about. Find the Digi-Destined… whatever it's just a dream_. I shouldn't have been remembering the dream. But I don't get it at all. Why did that dream feel so real…?

I came to a stop at a red light and looked up at the sky. I tried to make sense of it but I couldn't even figure it out. A monkey…a fox with streamers that blew in the wind, what could be weirder than that, I couldn't imagine anything that could be weirder.

The light changed color and I darted off as fast as I could. I thought if I could cut through the park maybe it would cut down by a few minutes. It didn't as I tried to cut through the park. There was nothing that was able to quicken my trip. The best I could do was maneuver around the people who were here with their kids. In retrospect, this probably lengthened the trip.

Like I had said, it took me forty five minutes to actually get to the airport. I was panting, and sweaty, and out of breath. I looked around for Mimi and Michael. I couldn't see them from my first glance around; I tried to catch my breath before I went inside. I wiped some sweat away from my brow before entering the airport.

I was worried that they had already left for the beach. I went to check my phone if I had message. I searched my pockets and guess what. I didn't have my cellphone. Of all times that I needed to have it, it had to be today. I had that stinking device whatever it was. I have no idea what it did, or what it was. I shoved it back into my pocket and looked around again. I saw a glimpse, a slight glimpse, of pink hair.

My head was pointed in that direction as I walked. I had to shove several people out of my way to get to them. Or rather, whoever had that pink hair? I was assuming it was Mimi since I don't recall anyone who had pink hair anywhere in the states.

"Hey! Mim—oh sorry ma'am!" Defiantly not Mimi. She was way older than Mimi by far. When I had actually started to talk to her she turned around and gave me an odd look. Well, I guess I should have expected that. Oh well.

I looked around for another pink haired person. This time, I spotted someone with pink hair and a very familiar person. Michael was standing right beside Mimi. It looked like they were either looking for me, or for someone else. Probably the person they were waiting for.

I made my way towards them. I guess I should probably also explain the airport while I'm walking over to them. It's the busiest around the area. Of course, it's the only one around. It's one story tall, with the entrance splitting the people leaving from the people coming in from the people leaving to go to their destination.

The area was decorated with cheesy posters suggesting places to go, like Hawaii and other random ones. I rarely ever paid attention to them. Other than the funny one that had an eagle saying 'we want you to come visit us in Washington!' Oh I loved that one!

"Hey there he is!" Michael said when I got close. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as Mimi turned her own head and gave a sigh.

"Yeah. I apparently slept in," I gave an uneasy smile.

"Wait, you actually slept in? No wonder your hair looks bad," Michael said his offhanded comment like he always did.

"You never sleep in though," Mimi added on, elbowing Michael.

I glanced around before I started telling the two about my dream. With each mention of Etemon, Mimi's face grew more and more bleak. I began to wonder if it was the right decision to tell them about it. Michael didn't seem to change his faces. I finished with Foxmon telling me to find the Digi Destined.

Mimi bit her lip and looked around.

"Listen, Zack. My friend is coming down because our other friend, Izzy, said that a new Digi-Destined was supposed to show up around here. He's coming to help look." I didn't like the look on her face. "From what you're telling me…this Foxmon."

"You're looking like the best possible candidate. Congrates pal. You just won the Digi-lottery." Michael continued as Mimi nodded her head. I fiddled around in my pocket.

Something was worrying me, why did Mimi look so concerned? Why was she worried? And why did so many people feel happy or sad.

She noticed me fiddling around in my pocket. "Zack…what's in your pocket?" That wasn't even a question. It was a demand. She was demanding to know what I had in my pocket.

Slowly, like a child who was getting scolded by a parent for stealing I pulled out the device. Mimi's face went white, while Michael whistled and pulled off a light blue device. It was an almost circle, only concaved and with a small antenna. His was a light blue.

"Looks like you've got yourself a fancy new Digivice Zack." Michael put his back onto his belt. "More updated than mine at least."

I glanced over at Mimi wondering why she was being so silent. I started to open my mouth to speak when a voice called out. She looked over in the direction of the voice and I closed my mouth. Silently thanking whoever that was for the distraction.

What I found coming towards me literally shocked me to the very core. He was around my age with dark blue hair coming down to his neck and oval glasses. He wore a blue button up polo shirt and white slacks. Not only that, he wore blue shoes that looked like they were worth more than my whole outfit put together. That was probably the most shocking part.

He carried with him a bag. I figured it was full of some clothes…but no, all I saw was a white stuffed animal with red hair atop its head and purple markings all over its body. Although at a second glance I noticed its claws. There was no way those were fake, they looked too sharp. But then again, that was just my-nope, it just moved.

That thing was alive.

Or I'm losing my marbles. I don't know anymore. But then again with the things I've been dreaming about, I couldn't be too sure.

"H-hey Mimi…" The boy said when he came close. I felt something from him. But something I really didn't know too well. "It's been…what, five years?"

Mimi nodded, and gave him a smile. "Yeah. It has been." She then turned to me. "Zack, this is one of my friends from the original Digi-destined. Joe, meet Zack Katsomoto. The new Digi-Destined." Joe as he was called looked towards me with a slightly confused look. I held out my hand.

"My pleasure." I said as he shook my hand. I offered a smile as well. "But…what makes me the 'new Digi-Destined."

Mimi gave a sigh and looked around quickly. "That Digivice pretty much."

I felt my device in my pocket. Well, more like felt it pressing against my leg.

"Yeah…" I said when everyone turned back to me. "I guess it is…shall we get going?" I asked.

Joe said where he was staying and we started to leave the airport. Mimi and Joe took the lead and were talking mostly about what they had been doing the past five years since they last saw each other. I hung back with Michael, but we didn't talk much. I had way too much on my mind for conversation. Like, why was I chosen to be a new Digi-Destined? I don't even know what it's about.

When we managed to reach the hotel after about ten or so minutes, I looked up at it. It was quite tall, about ten stories tall or more. I wasn't sure. But the top had flags flapping about in the wind. They kind of looked like Foxmon's streamers.

The top also had several gargoyles.

I wondered how long it would take them to get the gargoyles up there, but I wasn't sure. When I looked around I noticed that Mimi had a bag as well as Michael. Michael's was more of a backpack with a head poking out of it. Its face was green with a red Mohawk. It had skinny legs with a sharp claw on each end.

Mimi was carrying a light blue purse with a green plant like stuffed animal. With a purple flower head and long purple nails.

Joe and Mimi went in, and I moved over to the nearest pillar and leaned against it. I noticed that Michael's bag started to move.

"Michael, I'm hungry." The bag said as the head popped out even more.

"Not now Betamon…" Michael glanced over his shoulder. I looked at the voice and smiled.

"Hey Betamon. Nice to meet you." I said when the things eye turned to me. "I'll take it…" Michael turned his head to me. "You're a Digimon."

"That's a Digimon," Mimi's voice came from behind me. I turned around to check. She was coming out from the hotel and when she stopped in-between us, she mentioned that Joe was putting his things away into his room. She set down her bag. "Since you've met Betamon, this is my digital partner, Palmon."

Palmon moved up from the bag and waved a hand. "Hello Zack. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said.

I have to admit, it's really weird to be talking to living…stuffed animals that look like they could probably kill me quite easily.

"Pleasure is all mine." I responded to the Digimon, offering her a smile.

After that, it became rather silent. Well at least for me since Mimi and Michael were talking to each other. I guess it was probably for the better. When Joe came out, at least twenty minutes later I met his Digimon, Gomamon. Ok, the little guy was awesome. He was sarcastic, and made me laugh a lot.

When Joe asked me about my Digimon…well, I wasn't quite sure what was going on with that. I didn't know if he was a he or a she. But, the feeling that Foxmon would be connected…That made me wonder. If he was then would he be my Digimon?

But when Mimi stepped in and told him that I only had my Digivice, I was kind of happy since I didn't have to explain anything. I didn't really get it myself; I didn't know what was going on. I could have sworn I heard a siren going off. Maybe that was my imagination, but then again, cops aren't really that…well, here they don't do very much. Literally, I think I've heard of them just stopping maybe one thief but that was it. The town isn't very big to say the least. Only bright side about us is that we have a beach. That beach is rarely ever full. Especially the first day of summer when everyone has to organize their plans and get friends together, that was always the worst part.

We began walking down in the direction of the beach. The walk was rather uneventful. Again, I was locked into my own world, trying to figure out what would happen. I had no idea and from what Mimi had said earlier, Joe had come down here mainly looking for me. I felt around in my pocket for the Digivice. I hoped it would give me a sort of…telling for the future. No, I got nothing from the cold steel, the device didn't suddenly light up and start talking. That kind of disappointed me because I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey," I spoke up for the first time since leaving the hotel, and that was like ten or so minutes ago. "Joe, what's going to happen?" I asked. "I can't exactly leave for Japan…"

"If you'd have been paying attention, nimrod, you would know that's what we're discussing. " Michael said when he glanced over his shoulder. I looked over at him. "Yeah. So far we have the plan of stuffing you into a suitcase and sending you off with Joe."

"But we already agreed that it is a stupid idea and wouldn't work." Mimi added on before glaring at Michael. "Our other idea was using a Digiportal to try and connect us through to Japan."

"But with that," Joe spoke up as we came to a stop at a light. "We'd have to not only navigate through the Digital world. But we'd have to deal with Etemon. And I really don't think we'd be up for that since most of us can't digivolve." I gave a very confused look. "Uhm, I'll explain it later." I gave a nod to indicate that I would look forward to the answer.

"Option three is somehow pulling money together and getting you a ticket, but then," Mimi continued as the light turned for us to continue walking to the beach. We took a step together. "We would need to figure out a way to get you back in time for school."

I thought about it for a moment while we walked. So far, it sounded like using the digi portal thingy was the best option since it didn't take too long. But at the same time that would cost us time to figure out how to get it to work. That was just me thinking about it. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard? But then again there was a problem, a monkey's uncle problem.

The streets had turned narrower a bit and less populated as we got near the beach.

"So far, it sounds like the portal would be our best bet," I commented. "It's the easiest. And if anything, we can try to outrun Etemon…"

Wait, why was I even bothering to talk about it? This was all so stupid and crazy! But yet it felt so natural. I don't know why it did…maybe it was because of that dream? But then, what was that voice…

"Ya know if you keep your head in the clouds too long you'll start to float." Gomamon commented from Joe's bag. I had almost forgotten about the Digimon. They were all hidden…

But Gomamon did have a point, what was really the point in just thinking about it?

"So, we'll think of a way together then." Palmon added in from Mimi's bag.

"Right." I nodded even though the plant Digimon couldn't see me. I looked up at the beach. Oh, the view…on the opposite side of the bank was a forest. The water was almost crystal clear but not quite there. The beach had a dock on the left hand side which was bobbing and ebbing with the water whenever a breeze blew. Seagulls where about as they tried to salvage scraps from whoever was around, well there was a few people about. The smell was well, a combination of seagull poops and salt water.

We picked out a nice spot by the trees where Palmon could enjoy some shade. While also being pretty far away from other people that were on the beach, well, on the other beach. You see our beach has two different beaches. One more populated because it wasn't as far away from the parking lot. But the better part of this beach was that there was no one around. Like I had said before, it was clean and nicer.

While the others were getting changed into their swimsuits…well, mostly Mimi. I just laid out a towel to sit on.

So, can I make a confession here? I can't swim nor would I ever want to. I had a terrible time one year when I was taking swimming lessons. Nearly drowned, haven't wanted to touch water ever since. Not once, never. Why would I want to do that? Well, maybe if I had to in order to save my life. But let's move on from that point shall we?

Gomamon went to the water, promising to stay out of sight from the other humans, and Betamon just settled down somewhere for a nap. I looked over towards the washrooms; watching Michael take off running towards the water and almost diving in head first. But then remembered that there wasn't a drop off at that point, so then he waded out a bit more and then dove in to join Gomamon. Joe and Mimi came over together, talking to each other. I kind of wished that they didn't so I wouldn't eavesdrop. But, since they were walking towards where I had set up my towel seat.

"-What about if we…" Joe started tapping his chin. "Etemon could track us on land with his Dark Network but not in water. We could use-"

"But Joe, none of us can Digivolve. That's the problem. Ever since we gave up the crests…" Mimi responded with a sigh. "This would be way easier if we could Digivolve."

I tried to focus on the seagulls. This was just wonderful. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves like Michael was—speaking of the devil; he was splashing Gomamon, only to get swarmed by fish of multiple colors. I chuckled at that, and just kept watching in amusement. While I did that, I listened to Mimi and Joe talk out different plans. One of them involved another Digi-Destined named Izzy. But then they figured something, maybe the newer Digi-Destined would be the solution.

"But that brings us back to Etemon attacking them. From the sounds of things…" Mimi looked at me.

"It sounds like he's hunting for Foxmon," I added in finally. With a glance over at Palmon who came walking over. "I don't know why, or who Foxmon even is-"

"Foxmon?" Palmon asked, bringing a purple claw to her chin as she tapped. "That name sounds familiar now that I think about it…"

"Really, Palmon?" Joe asked readjusting the glasses he wore upon his head. "This seems almost coincidental…"

"Oh, Foxmon was the one who showed us where to meet you," Palmon responded, in a voice telling me she had just actually remembered that fact. "And who probably showed Veemon and the others where to meet Davis."

I looked up at Joe and Mimi, before over at Betamon. I wondered if this Foxmon showed Betamon to his partner as well. I wasn't too sure and I couldn't really ask since he was fast asleep at this point.

"So then, Foxmon knows things in advance?" Joe asked Palmon who just shrugged in response.

"If I had to guess, I would probably say someone told him…" Palmon responded.

I made a 'aha!" sound rather loudly and stood up. "Then that explains why Etemon is after him! He wants that information! That's why I don't have my partner yet! Because he's unable to help!"

"Possible," Joe said nodding his head as he folded his arms and sat down. "Now the problem is how to get to him and find your partner…" I nodded in response. That seemed like it really was the only thing we could do.

But in order to do that we would have to find a way to Japan, where I could meet the other Digi-destined and get the general idea of what was going on. One thing I knew for sure was that this was serious. Joe and Mimi were really concerned about this Etemon and the Digital world. Maybe at some later point, I would get why. But until then, I'd just have to worry about myself.

The rest of the morning was spent like that. Well, it was actually spent more so relaxing since we couldn't think of some way to get to Japan. Well, there might have been one way. But I wasn't too sure on it…Plus, it would only work if I somehow convinced my uncle to buy me a plane ticket.

I stood up after a couple of hours reading and asked if anyone wanted anything to eat. Gomamon and Michael had both stopped swimming and had come over to talk. The others talked about random things, while I read a book. Sure, it wasn't the most exciting thing ever to do, but I did chip into conversations when asked.

So, I had a few orders to remember. I made sure I had enough money for them. If not, then I'd just not order my food. Simple as that.

I went over to the food stand on the other beach. It was a small one that barely ever had any business. Well, whenever it's not beach season that is. Otherwise, it's pretty popular.

It was a small wooden cabin, with glass doors and a patio for people to sit on and enjoy the beach. Inside, there were several portraits of the people who owned the joint. It was cozy inside with the tables all laid about, and then a serving counter. It always gave me the vibe of being a restaurant but not really a restaurant. I guess a better description would be a home away from home.

I went up and ordered the food. Surprisingly enough, I had enough for it all. I took a number and sat down while I waited for it to be made.

While I was waiting, my mind drifted back to Foxmon—

_Help me…please…_

"Who said that?" I asked as I stood up and looked about. The few people that were eating their lunch looked up at me. Embarrassed, I sat back down with a huge frown upon my face. I could have sworn that I had heard someone, some girl asking for help. But I couldn't even see anyone around. Then I remembered that earlier, I had heard that very same voice asking for help.

No one around me had heard the voice. So maybe she was only asking me for help. I moved my hand into my pocket to pull out the Digivice. I looked down at it, hoping it would give me a hint. Of course it didn't. There was no glow, no choir to show that it was something special. The best I could do was seeing my reflection in the screen. And I did look pretty good if I did say so myself.

With a sigh, I put it back into my pocket and looked about again. Then I looked out the nearest window at the people on the more popular beach. They were having fun with each other and the kids on the beach were playing with the sand.

You know, I had to say despite everyone being in a good mood I felt like something was off. Something big that I couldn't even figure out, like, a puzzle was missing a piece and you knew where it was but didn't know what happened to it. I put a hand to my chin as I thought about it. I wondered briefly if it had to do with the voice.

"Mr. Katsomoto, your food's up!" I glanced up before pushing myself up off the table and walking over to the counter. With thanks, I took the tray of food outside and back to where we set up. As I walked down the path, I watched several kids diving off of the dock into the water and laughed to myself a bit. Oh how much I missed the days where there wasn't much care in the world.

When I reached the spot I started to hand out the food to each person, and Digimon. When the Digimon took them, I kinda had to chuckle to myself. Palmon and Gomamon both could eat it by themselves but Betamon had to have a small hand unwrapping it. Michael did help out his Digital partner and soon we were all eating. So, we basically had hotdogs and hamburgers since they were one of the cheapest things at the store. And some of the easiest to move over to where we sat, since it was quite a ways away from the stand and by that I mean, like a beach and a half away.

Not much conversation happened; there was the occasional discussion of what else we could do while Joe was down. There was talk of going to the mall once. Among several other possibilities, none of which really interested me.

I'd say I was probably half way done my burger before something interesting happened. Mimi's cellphone went off somewhere in her bag. She did a bit of a frown a bit as she went digging around in the bag. She pulled it out and I saw her frown turn into a scowl. As she pressed the talk button and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes. I'm with him right-what?" Something was troubling her; I didn't even need my gift to be able to see it. "You're…no. We'll be there in like…yeah. We're at the beach right now. We'll get home as soon as we can." Mimi pressed the end button and looked at me.

"Bad news." I said in a voice that wasn't a question. "What's up?"

Joe stood up. "You can tell us all. If it's a problem, we can all work together to solve it."

"Yeah! You can count on us!" Palmon confirmed. I gave a nod as well to encourage her.

"Not nice to keep us in the dark," Michael scowled a bit at Joe.

Gomamon looked up from his own burger and quickly devoured it. "Kay! I'm all set for action now!" Betamon looked uninterested in what was going on. Mimi's eyes were focused on me.

"It's more Zack's problem…the police are at your house." Mimi gave a slight gesture with her left hand before placing it on her hip. "Mom didn't say anything else other than we need to get back as soon as we can."

"You guys go ahead and get changed then. I'll pack up. "I suggested. "That way when you guys are back, we'll be ready to go."

"Yeah. We'll go do that," Joe and Michael both said at the same time.

"You guys can help," Mimi told the Digimon before the three of them went to go get changed. They ran off towards the washrooms with their change of clothing in hand.

By the time they had come back everything was packed up and we got on our way. Of course, once everyone had their right bag. We went as quickly as we could. The whole time I had the thought of what was going on my mind. Did someone break into my house? Did my uncle lock himself out again and people thought he was breaking in…? A million thoughts went through my mind. My heart beating fast, but that might have just been the fact we were running.

I was in the lead while we were running, since I didn't have to hide a Digimon. We got a couple of blocks before we had to slow down to a brisk walk. When everyone had caught their breath, I had decided to ask what was on my mind.

"Mimi, how did your mom sound?"

I felt someone eye me. I wasn't sure who it was.

"She…I don't know how to put it. Sounded…scared? Would that be the best way to say it? I never heard her sound like that…"

I knew Mimi's mom. She wasn't the type of person to suddenly be afraid. I clenched my hand into a fist and mentally ran through my list, crossing off less severe cases. Now it left a few options and one of them I was kind of iffy about how I felt about it. But at the same time, I was really confused. How do I feel about that…I wondered to myself?

"Zack…" I heard Joe said as a hand quickly grasped my shoulder. I looked ahead and saw I was about to step into traffic. Thanking the fact that Joe was there, I shook my head.

Looking around, I saw a large crowd gathering around my street. I didn't realize we were already there. I saw Mimi's mom standing just out of the crowd. We ran over to her and as we did I noticed that there were a lot of police. There was a lot more than usual for whenever my uncle broke into the house.

I struck that option off my list.

"Hey!" I called out when we got close. "What's going on?" I looked directly at Mimi's mom to explain things. She turned around to face us and noticed Joe.

Now, Mimi's mother was a pretty lady. Her hair came almost down to her shoulder, but was more outwards. She wore a summer dress of a light green color and an apron, like she was just finishing some baking before this all happened. She opened her mouth to say something but a police officer came through the crowd.

"Mrs. Tachikawa," he said moving in front of me. "I would like to ask for your statement. This will greatly help us in figuring out the cause…"

The police officer seemed to notice that she wasn't fully focused on him. He turned around and looked directly at us. His eyes more so focused in on me than the others.

"Mr. Coil. This is Zack Katsomoto. The…only resident of the house."

Something was off about what she said. The only one left in the house?

"Wait, I'm not the only person living in my house…there's my uncle from time to time." I corrected her. She opened her mouth again to say something…

"Zack…I don't think-" Joe started to say before the officer held up a hand.

"Mr. Katsomoto. I am very, very sorry to inform you…but your uncle is dead." I suddenly looked up. My hands shaking in shock as well as my whole body did at the same time. I started to ask how, why. Who was responsible, I felt my face go pale as my heart began racing. Mimi, Joe and Michael both moved closer to Mimi's mother.

That was my worst case scenario. I had nowhere to go now…

(~)

Zack: Hey everyone! It's time for some Digimon action! This is a section of the story where Foxmon and I go over a Digimon revealed in the chapter! Thing is, the original Digimon like Foxmon get the spotlight because you can't just look them up!

Foxmon: Surprising, I know. Not like I had many options for this. But, shall we get started? Today, we're going to focus in on two Digimon, since last chapter didn't have me introduced.

Zack: Right!

A background screen appeared behind Zack as a picture of Foxmon appeared on it.

Zack: Foxmon is a…well, kitsune Digimon! His general appearance was based off of the Pokémon Suicune! One of the author's favorites! Next to Latios and Latias. Anyways, with the streamers they're wrapped around his neck and always seem to be blowing in a breeze. His fur is an almost golden color while he also has blue streamers like I mentioned. And red eyes! Oh, he also has a singular tail in his Rookie stage. But we'll go over his other stages at a later time.

Foxmon: I will take it from here. I am not very strong physically. I am more of a quick footed fighter, I prefer speed and agility rather than a full out physical fight and my moves reflect that. My main attack, Fox Flare is a blue fire ball in which I can either charge up or let lose a rapid burst. My other attack is Fox Wheel. This is my second best attack in this stage. I spit out a blue flaming wheel and it rams my opponent. Creative, right?

Zack: Next up, we have Etemon! He's a…monkey Digimon!

The screen turned to show Etemon.

Zack: He's an Ultimate level Digimon, who seems to have troubles fighting Foxmon one on one.

Foxmon: That's simply because I prefer to hit him when he can't see me. Rather than face someone so powerful when I myself cannot obtain that level, I would prefer to do a hit and run tactic.

Zack: Anyways…He's a bad Elvis impersonator who has a nasty temper and has it out for the Digi-Destined. His attacks are Love Serenade…

Foxmon: That's an attack that prevents regular Digivolution. But it has no effect on Amor Digivolution or any others.

Zack: Right. His other attack is Dark Spirits, where he just throws a black ball…Anyways, hope to see ya'll again!

Foxmon: Have a good night and/or day.

(~)

Author's Notes: Whew, I wasn't sure if I was going to finish this one. I was getting distracted left and right trying to do this. But I did it! Yay!

Also, just one thing I wanted to point out before I actually end this chapter and start to edit it. Zack won't be the only one who has the first person point of view. It might be another character next :P I just thought I'd point that out so that people won't be confused later on. I'll try to put who the main character of the chapter is up in the title. And like Foxmon said! Have a good day!


	3. Episode 3 The Begining (Taichi)

Episode 3 – The beginning.

Best part of having a friend all the way in America was that they were 12 hours… behind you. Or, ahead of you, I wasn't quite sure though. Either way, two weeks ago I found out that Mimi was moving back here because of something that had happened up there. The details that she told in the email were very sketchy to say the least. Her parents were apparently planning this for a while since a job opening had appeared down here.

I yawned quite loudly and stretched. My Digimon partner, Agumon was still fast asleep. Agumon is an orange t-rex sort of Digimon. Only he was about up to my waist. He did have a row of sharp teeth, and green eyes.

My room had a bunk bed, my younger sister, Kari and her Digimon Gatomon slept on the bottom bunk. Not that I minded much. Better give the cat like Digimon what she wanted rather than be on the receiving end of a clawing.

I rolled over to the side, and then leapt out of my bed. I looked at my computer and turned it on. Yeah, my sister and I share a computer. Our room is kind of small; of course we're in a small apartment. It's got green wall paper and posters of different bands and things. I looked over at Agumon, rolling around as he was having a dream apparently. I gave a quiet chuckle as I went out the door into the living room. The living room was part of the kitchen, only having a small island to divide them. There was a TV pushed into the corner and a couch on the opposite end of it.

The walls were a light blue color. The kitchen had everything a kitchen needed, a white fridge filled up by very healthy food that no one really wanted to eat. Well, to be honest my mom makes really disgusting food that I'm not really willing to discuss anymore.

I opened the fridge to check for something to eat. Just as I was about to open the phone rang. I glanced over at it, and opened the fridge. Grabbing out the jug of milk I turned around and shut the door with my foot. I went over to the phone that sat on the island and grabbed it, pressing the talk button and put it to my ear. Then I turned around and pulled out a cup for the milk.

"Hello, Kamiya residence, Taichi speakin-"I started to say when a familiar voice cut me off.

"Tai! I finally got ahold of you!" Izzy's voice came out clear as day. I poured my milk.

"It's what…eleven? And summer vacation…I'm allowed to sleep in," I responded as I turned to the fridge and opened it again.

"Today? Do you remember what today is!?" I moved the phone away from my ear and opened the door. This gave me a moment to think about anything interesting that might be happening today. Was it someone's birthday? Did Matt have an early concert?

Or was Sora coming back from Tennis camp!?

That last part I doubted so much. If it was and I went to see her first, Matt wouldn't be too happy. So even if that was the case, I wouldn't be the one to see her first. Either way, Izzy would be telling me shortly.

"Joe, Mimi and the new guy are set to arrive today!"

I took a second to realize what he was saying, before spitting out the milk I was about to swallow. "Wait! What!? Why didn't you remind me yesterday!?" I yelled into the phone.

"I did."

My bedroom door opened as Agumon came out, grumbling about someone being so loud to wake him up.

"When?" I looked at the clock on my stove, hoping I had quite a while before they were coming.

Now I think about it, Izzy told me to meet them down at the airport while he gathered some things. Something about the kid's Digimon was nowhere to be found anywhere. I don't remember exactly.

"In about an hour, their flight is a little behind schedule," Izzy said which caused me to frown a bit. "I'll probably get to the airport before you do, so don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

"No, Agumon and I are on our way. We'll pick something to eat on the way," I told Izzy before saying good bye to him. I pushed the end key and downed the rest of my milk then put my cup into the sink...

Of course, that lead to me almost gagging and throwing it back up. Still soy milk. Still disgusting as ever since it wasn't the organic milk I could barely stand it myself. I went over to the door, sliding my shoes on and tossing Agumon a dark blue sweater for him to pull over his head. Don't know why exactly people don't see the difference between him and a kid, or what. But it always got them off our back. They never bothered to take a second look at him. Thank any and every god about that.

I slid on my blue and yellow sneakers. I guess I should describe myself about now, as I've said before, the name's Kamiya Taichi. Taichi for short, I'm sixteen years old and currently in middle school, well Odaiba Middle school to be exact. Currently, I have on a green shirt underneath a blue t-shirt with a yellow border around the top and a triangle pattern on each sleeve. The center has a yellow triangle which was cut by a yellow line. On each wrist currently I'm sporting a yellow wristband and I'm wearing light brown cargo shorts and grey socks.

Why am I telling you this? Simple, so you know what I look like. Otherwise, you could…I don't know. Maybe look me up?

Anyways, I glanced over at Agumon.

"We're heading out," I announced to him. He gave a sort of groan. "I know, but we're going to grab food on our way. I kinda forgot about meeting Mimi and Joe."

"Oh, there here already?" Agumon asked and I nodded. "Well, what're we waiting for, let's go meet our friends!"

He hurried over to the door and waited for me to open it. I chuckled and moved closer to the front door, patting my pockets to make sure I had the key. Now, I know what most of you probably are thinking by now, did he sleep in his clothes? Yes. Yes I did.

Out the door, I closed the door and locked it so no one could get in through that way. Now, we live on the third floor of an apartment complex. We went over to the elevator and I pushed the button to go down. We waited for the elevator to come up.

It took a couple of minutes for it to come up, and during that Agumon yawned and stretched. I pushed my back out a bit, and then shook my head. The elevator doors opened, we stepped in and I pushed for the bottom floor. The doors closed and the elevator started to go down, playing the stupid annoying elevator music. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what the new guy was going to be like. Would he be around the same age as Kari, or would he be older or younger. I wondered if his Digimon would be like Davis' and mine…

I looked down at Agumon; he looked up when I did.

"What's up Tai?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the new guy," I responded honestly.

"I'm sure he's going to be a good guy," Agumon responded. The doors opened and we stepped out in the direction of the airport.

We stopped off at a fast food restaurant and got something quick. The place was just down the street. It was one of those American ones, I completely forget the name of it, and it starts with an M that much I know.

We ate as we went down to the airport, nothing exactly exciting happened, just walking down to the airport while thinking about the guy.

We made it to the airport. The area was completely crowded. I looked at the clock, and bit my lip. Fifteen minutes late, I didn't like the look of it since I couldn't see them. I looked around from the entrance.

"I can't believe we lost him!" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Zack!?"

"Hey, isn't that," Agumon started to say and I nodded. I grabbed Agumon's arm and started dragging him through the crowd in the direction of the voice. Soon enough, I came to a girl who I knew.

"Hey! Mimi!" I called out, waving to get her attention. She looked over and then waved. I saw Joe right beside her turn around and waved.

"Hey Tai." Joe gave me a nod as I walked up to them; Agumon said his hellos while I looked around.

"Where's the new guy?" I asked, still looking around for him or her.

"That's the thing; we both were closer to the front of the plane while he was further back. We lost him…" Joe responded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, we said we would meet him where we pick up the luggage," Mimi gestured to the cart and their luggage. "I'm not sure if he got lost or what."

I looked around again, not really sure who he was or even what he looked like.

"It really would've been nice for you guys to have waited for me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to a boy around my age; red hair spiked and wore black headphones that covered his ears. He pulled them down, around the black and grey hoody.

His eyes were something else though; they were a cool calming blue. Like almost a sapphire with how blue they were. His jeans were black and his shoes were a grey color.

"Like really," the guy sighed, putting a hand onto his hip, shaking his head. "Just outside of the plane or even where we get out of it. Since I don't know the area."

"Sorry Zack," Mimi said rubbing the back of her head. Zack, as he was called sighed and put both his arms behind his neck.

"It's all cool," he admitted, glancing over at me. "Oh. Didn't notice your friend here. Hey, name's Katsomoto Zack. But you can call me Zack."

"Hey, I'm Kamiya Taichi but feel free to call me Tai," I replied and held out my hand. He glanced at it, and then shook it.

"My pleasure. I'm going to assume you're a Digimon," he glanced down at Agumon. Of course, I had almost forgotten about him.

"I'm Agumon!" Agumon said, finally speaking up, Zack smiled down at him and shook his own hand. Zack then looked at me, then at Mimi.

"Your other friend said he would be meeting us outside, right?" Zack asked the group. Mimi thought for a moment before nodding. "Right, lemme go grab my bag then I'll be there, it's that way right?" he pointed at the exit. I rolled my eyes and nodded in response.

When Zack turned to go get his things, we went down to the exit. Like Zack had asked, there was someone standing there. He had red hair and was wearing a light green shirt over top of an orange shirt along with brown shorts and sandals. In his hands contained a laptop.

This is Izzy, the guy I was talking to earlier. I grinned. "Beat you here."

"I never said I was racing," Izzy said before looking towards Mimi and Joe. A large ladybug hovered behind him. It was red in color with black spots all over. His eyes were green and he had two large claws like hands. That was Tentomon, Izzy's partner.

"Greetings Taichi! How fares your morning?" Tentomon asked.

"It's going alright Tentomon," I responded as Mimi and Joe, Palmon and Gomamon all said their hellos.

A moment later, Zack came through the exit with his bag. It was one of those travel bags that people usually brought when they were going on vacation. But from my understanding he wasn't going on vacation. Zack was then introduced to both Tentomon and Izzy by Palmon.

We started to walk towards the city with the intent of finding a place to talk. Our general idea was a restaurant even though I just finished eating. But then again that was just a small meal and Agumon and I were already hungry.

Along the way, Zack explained himself. Basically that his uncle passed away and was here looking for his next guardian and his digital partner. He was talking about where he was staying until he did; he was staying at Mimi's new place until they found the person. The thing was, was there was no word from the person in a long time.

We soon arrived at a restaurant. We walked in and got a booth. The hostess that was waiting at the door frowned at Agumon before grabbing a couple menus. She then took us over to a table that would be when I finally took notice of her hair color. It was a lovely shade of brown; she wore a white top with blue jeans.

She took us to a booth and we all crammed up inside of it. Agumon, Zack, myself and Izzy on one side and Joe and Mimi on the other side with Palmon and Gomamon. When she distributed the menus, and told us our waitress would be with us in a moment, Izzy pulled out the laptop and put it on the end of the table, screen facing us and towards a window.

"Let's get onto business," he said as he turned on the power. The waitress came over and asked for our orders, we ordered our drinks she left and brought them back.

"I'm not ready to order yet," Zack said, looking like he was having a hard time reading the menu. I thought about it for a moment, and then remembered that he was from America. So since he was there for a while, I could imagine he would have a rough time.

She sighed and went into the back. I was worried for a second she would see what Izzy was pulling up, but thankfully she didn't.

I looked at what Izzy was pulling up. It was a picture of a castle, and then a 3d model with different textures of it.

"This is Etemon's current location," Izzy said pointing at the castle. "Currently, according to my sources he managed to capture a Digimon."

"Might be Foxmon," Mimi added on as she looked over at Zack. He frowned at the castle and then folded his arms.

"If it's Foxmon…" Palmon said from her bag. The way she said it, it sent chills down my spine.

Izzy made the 3d model bigger, showing every detail of it. "The only problem is that we have only one entrance to work with."

I looked at the castle for a minute.

"We can use the sewers," Zack said pointing at a small passage. I frowned, wondering how he could have even picked that up. I didn't even notice it, and neither did Izzy.

"You're right…" Joe said, adjusting his glasses. The waitress came back and we gave her our orders. She then left to put our orders in; I took a sip of my water. "But that gives us the problem of how much security he has."

"Right," I scratched my head in a slight annoyance. "Either way-"

"Someone else is in there," Zack said, glancing at all of us briefly. Then he looked at Izzy.

Izzy nodded and looked at the castle. "I heard that there was a girl taken in there…with a pink bird…"

My heart started beating faster, if it was who I thought it was.

"Sora…" Mimi whispered and bit her lip. Zack looked confused until Gomamon spoke up…

"Sora is Tai's special friend." He nodded and closed his eyes.

"After lunch we should go in," Zack said after a moment. We all looked at him. "What, Foxmon is my partner. I can feel it."

Zack: Let's get down to business! It's time for the Digimon Action! The segment of the story where we give you some of the lowdown on the Digimon!

Foxmon: Like for example, Agumon!

A screen appeared behind Zack and Foxmon showing Agumon.

Zack: Agumon is a tyrannosaurus rex like Digimon, about three feet tall. His main attack is Pepper Breath and man does it pack a punch! His other attacks are a Claw attack! Well, where he attacks with his claws, another is-

Foxmon: A Spirit Fire attack, where he shoots a small blast of fire. He also can do a Cross Fire attack where he gathers flames and either spits them onto his claws and slashes or bites them.

Zack: I really wouldn't want to get hit by any of those attacks. Anyways, Agumon's been show in several different versions of the anime. But, with that, that's all we got for you today! Take it away author!

Thanks for reading everyone! :D You have no idea how happy that makes me. Also, let me tell you that this first arc is going to be different than the original story. Also, thanks to FeistyWolf for the review! ^^ Greatly appreciated.


	4. Episode 4 The First Encounter (Zack)

Author's Notes: For once I wanna put this in front of the story again. Mainly, I just had a good theme song for Zack. Here I stand from Madina Lake. I'm still thinking of one for Foxmon, but I'll get on that when he's actually fully introduced. Secondly, I'm going to be trying to get every single old Digi-destined into the group, but that might be a bit hard since there's quite a few of them. They're all going to be around. Maybe more as minor characters, since there are a few newer characters that will be introduced. :P No more details on them until it's time.

Next, there's going to be a number of arcs, some of which will be taking place elsewhere, and such of the sort. I have quite a few planned out. I'm actually hoping I stick through this project all the way through to the end.

Finally, I was thinking about starting up another story, but decided on waiting until this one was out of the way. It would be for the Pokémon category, so I'm not sure how many of you would be interested in that. Anyways, let's get onto the actual episode!

PS: I'm still thinking of a good theme song for the story, if I do end up thinking of one I'll be sure you guys are the first to be notified about it.

PSS: It's only been about a month since I first started this story! :o Yay monthaversery!

Enjoy! –Anarchy Kitsune

Episode 4: The first Encounter!

"I hope you all expected this joke," Gomamon said as we made our way to Izzy's house. I followed behind the group, feeling rather out of place as most of them talked about the good old days in the Digital world. Tai and Agumon hung back a little

"You're going to say, this plan stinks?" I asked Gomamon who chuckled. "I thought so." Of course, we were going to be going through a sewer.

Izzy had gone ahead and contacted several others, namely three of the 'newer' group of Digi Destined. I think he said their names were Davis, Ken and T.K. I'm actually fairly sure that was their names. They were going to be meeting us near the castle in a forest. Apparently, there was a portal that was near the castle. Not really sure how Izzy knew about it, but I would assume it was because he's smart and knew the landscape well. Either that or he was really the main brains behind the Digi-Destined.

We were stopped at a crosswalk just down the road from his apartment place. Japan was so much more industrialized than I had remembered. There were lots of apartments that stood taller than any building I'd ever seen. So many people lived in them. I was amazed at it, but then again this was the downtown section of Odaiba. I watched the light as it turned to red and started walking with the rest of the group.

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, this plan does stink," Tai said, as he folded his arms behind his neck. "And I'm not just talking about the sewers. How would you know about it, Zack?"

I frowned a bit, wondering if Tai was getting suspicious of me being a traitor. I started to scratch my head, wondering where he even got the idea of it.

"I thought it would be obvious," I responded after a moment. "I'm just basing it off castles. They've got to have some place to…well, use the washrooms. That's really my only reason for suggesting the sewers." My logic was sound in my head. I mean, places did have to have some sort of sewer access.

From what I could remember of the plans, there was a small entrance somewhere nearby that was probably used for quick escapes. Or at least that's what it looked like. Maybe it wasn't a sewer. But still, we could use that place to get in. I stopped scratching my head and brought my hand to my chin.

"But what if it doesn't have a sewer?" Agumon asked almost as if he read my mind. We got to the other side of the crosswalk and I stopped for a moment. "Zack?"

"Maybe, a sewer wasn't the right wording," I spoke up, bringing my hand down from my chin. I folded my arms and shook my head. "It wasn't a sewer, I'm thinking of an escape route."

They all turned to look at me.

"You told me that Etemon doesn't like to fight, so he'd have an escape ready. It probably leads out into either the forest, or into a nearby cliff." I started to explain. Izzy was nodding, so were most of the Digimon.

"Ah! Now I know what you're getting at. I'll explain more when we get inside." Izzy remarked as we began walking again.

It only took us about three more minutes to get to the door and to open it. We walked down the narrow hallway to the elevator. Izzy pressed the button to his floor.

The situation felt slightly awkward, I could feel some distrust towards me from Tai and maybe Agumon. I knew Mimi trusted me…to some degree. I wasn't too sure when the elevator came down, until I felt two hands on my shoulders. I glanced behind me and saw Mimi and Joe give me a nod.

We all stepped into the elevator; Izzy pressed the button to go up to his floor.

"I thought I was the only one who saw it," Izzy commented, turning around to eye me. "I wasn't sure if it was a possible way in. But after you suggested it, I knew for sure."

"Wait, Izzy you were onto it?!" Tai asked, before folding his arms. "You really should have told us about it then." Izzy offered a slight smile.

"Izzy would have, if he was certain about it," Tentomon responded as he landed on Tai's head. "Otherwise, what would be the point, am I right?"

Tai swatted at his head. Tentomon flew off and landed on Izzy's head.

"So then, Zack has a point…" Agumon nodded his head.

The elevator door opened and we all stepped out.

"Right," Joe took a step ahead of us. "Now let's all be careful, and be sure to trust each other."

"What Joe said," Mimi added on. "We don't know what Etemon's plan is now that he has Foxmon. Or even what he can do now."

That wasn't comforting for me, I thought as I shook my head. Izzy took a few steps forwards, pulling out his key and unlocked his door. The rest of us went into his house, and took off our shoes. He went straight to the living room and pulled out his laptop again.

"I managed to get the portal data off of the school computer. " Izzy said which kind of left me confused. Tai folded his arms but nodded.

"Good, that gives us a slight edge," Tai remarked when the laptop was done setting up. "But now the problem is…"

"I've already sent out the program to everyone else," Izzy said as he turned to face me. "You're going to have to open the portal. Hold out your Digivice and say 'Digi Port, Open.'"

I stepped forwards, pulling out my Digivice and held it out in front of me. "Digi…port open?" I said in a rather confused voice.

Apparently, Izzy had already set the portal directions, because right when I said those words a portal opened. It came with a bright light that made me cover my eyes. After a moment, the ground beneath my feet felt softer than the floor. I opened my eyes and then decided it was a bad idea. The sun was brighter than I remembered. And also greener or maybe that was the trees I was seeing.

I fully opened my eyes a moment later and looked around. So, Izzy's house had turned from an apartment to a full-fledged forest. The trees were all pine trees, and it was giving off a nice fragrant. It was really calming for me.

"You guys sure are late," A boy said.

The boy looked to be a few years younger than me with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a blue jacket with flames on it and brown shorts, with orange shoes. On top of his head were goggles and I noticed his eyes were a brown color. Beside him was a boy with long blue hair, looking very…well, I wasn't really sure how to describe his outfit. Other than wearing a long sleeved gray shirt, pants and black shoes. There wasn't much to him other than that. But I had the feeling that he just wanted to be plane.

The last one wore a white hat; he wore a yellow and blue shirt with light blue shorts and shoes. His hair was a dirty blond and slightly sticking out of the cap.

Now the Digimon…those were a different story. The one beside goggle head was blue in color, standing almost to his kneecaps. He looked humanoid with a white belly and jawline. His forehead had a v shape on it, and he also had a tail.

The one beside blue-haired boy was a worm, to be more precise it looked like a bagworm moth larva. He was green, with pink claws; He had long feelers, and a sideways mouth.

The final Digimon was flying by using its ear wings. It was orange and white, and looked like a small flying gerbil; I guess that would be the most appropriate way of describing it.

"Hey," Hat boy said, giving me a slight wave.

"Hey T.K," Tai responded from behind. Ok, so I knew that they were around me.

"Like I said, you guys are late! Veemon and I were waiting!" Goggles said once more.

"Calm down, Davis. Everyone, meet Zack." Mimi took a step forwards and gestured to me. "Zack, meet Davis, leader of the new Digi-Destined and his partner Veemon."

"Nice to meetcha Zack," Davis held out his hand. I shook it.

"My pleasure," I responded.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru. Just call me T.K. This is my partner, Patamon," T.K said, gesturing to the gerbil.

"Hiya," Patamon said as well.

"Hey," I smiled, before realizing that this might take a small bit.

"Finally, we have our resident honor student, Ichijouji Ken, but…"

"Call me Ken." Ken said, bowing rather low. "The pleasure would be all mine. My partner is Wormmon."

I glanced over at the worm who gave me a small wave from behind Ken. That was a little bit strange, I thought about the size of him…then I shook my head.

"Anyways with that all done," Tai said as he folded his arms and looked around. "We need to find that entrance." He added on. All of us nodded in agreement and I glanced about.

"Where could it be?" I asked.

"It's nearby," Izzy said and then motioned for us to gather around. "We'll split off into three groups, Davis and Ken will go together since they can DNA digivolve." Davis and Ken both nodded. "T.K and I will go with Zack."

I nodded, stepping near T.K and Patamon. He nodded as well, and smiled.

"Mimi, Joe and Tai will then go together." The three of them nodded. "My group will check out the cliff to the south of the castle, Tai's group will check out forest, while Davis' group will check to the north. We'll keep in touch using these." Izzy reached into his bag and pulled out several bracelets that looked like watches. He handed them out to each one of us.

I strapped mine around my right wrist, and then looked at it. It looked like a watch and it even told me the time. It had a several buttons to it.

Izzy spent several minutes explaining the features of the watch, which he was calling a D-communicator. Very creative right? Apparently, it was a calculator, a communicator by pressing a button, a flashlight, and more. While he did that, I looked around a bit and brought my hand to my chin. This looked so familiar. I knew I wasn't here before, but still, it felt so familiar.

I took a few steps away from the group while Izzy finished explaining the watches. I touched a tree and looked down at the ground. Something… Something was off. I knelt down and touched the ground.

"Foxmon…" I muttered under my breath. My eyes had landed on a footprint of a fox. It was bigger than the average fox. I looked down the way the footprints went down. "I wonder…"

"Hey, Zack." I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I shook my head and stood up. I think it was T.K that was behind me, I wasn't too familiar with their voices yet. I looked over my shoulder and yeah, I was right.

Izzy was running up while the other two groups were heading into their spots.

"I had a dream a couple of weeks ago," I started to say, bringing a hand up to move around while I explained. "I was in this forest apparently, and Etemon was hunting down a Digimon named Foxmon. Foxmon spoke to me, and told me to find you guys." I explained, and looked at the two and their Digimon.

"Did you say Foxmon?" Patamon asked, floating beside me. I nodded, and looked back down at the prints. T.K and Izzy both looked at Patamon.

"Foxmon was the one who got all of us to meet up with you," Tentomon said to Izzy and T.K and I nodded, closing my eyes.

I had the feeling I should have been with the original Digi-Destined. But I shook my head for a moment and then smiled at the two. "Let's follow these tracks a bit."

They nodded in agreement, and went off ahead of me.

I wondered if Foxmon pulled me here in the dream, just to show me the tracks. No, that had to be the reason for the dream. With that thought, I took off after them.

The tracks lead us to the cliff, well near the cliff before Etemon's covered them. I thought for a moment where the tracks stopped would be the passage. I knelt down onto the dirt and knocked on the ground. It wasn't hollow underneath. I stood up and looked around.

To our north was the castle. It looked like your standard medieval castle with four towers in each direction and large walls. The stones were granite from what I could see; the windows had bars on them. Or at least, from what I could see, the towers had a black flag with Etemon's picture on them.

The cliff behind us jetted upwards and looked like it had been weathered but was still climbable. There were a few trees sticking out from the side, still clinging to life. I frowned as I walked up to the cliff.

"The entrance should be around here…" I muttered under my breath, walking down one way while Izzy went down the other way. T.K was standing right where I was a moment ago. I stopped after a few more steps, and looked back behind me at them. Something was really off with the wall.

I walked back to T.K and whistled for Izzy to come over.

"Izzy, let's switch sides," I suggested, walking down the way he went down. Just a few steps down, I heard Izzy call out, and say…

"Aha! Eureka! We've found it!" he called out causing T.K and I to turn around and come running. I thought it was a little bit different. It was a slightly lighter color than I thought it had looked a bit odd but I wasn't sure. When we got there, Izzy was pulling out his laptop and setting it up.

"So it was here," I said aloud and walked up to the wall, knocking on it. From behind, I heard an echo. "I should've checked it out." I took a step back and let Izzy work his magic.

I pushed the button to try and get ahold of the other two groups. When I did and told them the news, they both told me they would be here as quickly as possible. I sighed and sat down, looking up at the sky. This was all crazy; I'm in Japan, in a world in the internet. Talking to monsters that actually talk back and traveling through said world in the internet.

All while being one of these Digi-Destined.

"So, it's a basic lever somewhere," Izzy said, typing furiously on his keyboard. Tentomon was hovering around the boy and offered ideas. T.K Came walking over giving me the feeling that he wanted to talk about something important, it gave me the air of uncertainty.

"We're going to figure out a way to get everyone out," I told him. He nodded and looked back over at Izzy.

"Yeah…One thing keeps bothering me…" T.K started to say. I kind of already had the feeling he was already going to say something like that. "How did Sora get into the Digital World…?"

I brought my hand to my chin and let out an hmmmm sound. That was a really good question as to ask. However, I didn't have the answer to that. I closed my eyes and then folded my arms.

"I don't know…" I responded and opened my eyes. Out in the distance, I saw smoke. "T.K!" I pointed. My watch started to beep. I pushed the talking button.

"Hey! Finally we got ahold of you!" Davis' voice came out, however after a second an explosion sounded and another pillar of smoke. "Listen! We've been slightly, well…"

"Agumon! Digivolve!" I heard Tai's voice in the background.

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon! Nova Flare!"

"We'll keep them distracted while you guys go on!" Davis said before his voice cut off. T.K and I looked at each other.

"Patamon! We're staying on guard! Etemon's onto us!" he called out to the gerbil, Patamon flew closer to T.K and I.

"Right, I'm ready to Digivolve anytime!" Patamon declared.

"I'm ready too, Izzy!" Tentomon flew down and raised one of his claws. I went to stand by Izzy, and looked at the wall. Wondering where the heck the entrance was. Or rather, the lever to open it if it even looked like a standard lever. Tentomon suddenly flew up onto a branch, saying he was going for a better look at the battle field. When he did, the branch sunk down farther than it should of.

The ground started to rumble as the door slid up. I looked at it in shock, the inside was made of metal, like I had kind of expected. It looked dark, thankfully Izzy's watches made quite the light. Izzy slid his computer into the bag and stood up.

"Well then, I do suppose we found our entrance," I said, taking a few steps forwards with T.K all while Izzy stood up.

We all took a step in and I brought my arm up to light the way. I saw a staircase not too far ahead of us, when we got close to it the wall closed in behind us.

"Looks like we have no choice right now," T.K said, switching his light on as well. Izzy did the same, and we all stepped forwards.

Izzy went down the stairs first, with Tentomon on his shoulder, while I went second. The metal clanged against my shoes. The stairs came to a landing and turned around in the opposite direction. The hallways that lead into the castle were lit up a little bit farther down. I looked around; it was completely made of metal. We started walking down the hallway for what seemed like hours, but ended up only being a few minutes. We came to a wooden door which looked really out of place in the hallway. The wooden door had two metal bars over it, and with a large metal ring.

T.K Pulled at the ring and opened the door. The door swung wide open to show the inside of the castle. The inside was more like how the outside was. The walls and floor made of white granite. There were torches lining the walls, allowing us to turn off our D-Communicator's lights. The hallway we were in divided into three different hallways. I looked around, as did T.K apparently.

Izzy pulled out his laptop and started to type on it with one hand.

"It looks like the left path is the one we want," Izzy looked down the correct hallway. Tentomon started hovering with his wings.

"How will we go about this?" T.K asked, looking back at Izzy and I. "Izzy and I are the only ones who can Digivolve…But I can armor digivolve, while Tentomon can only go into his champion form." T.K explained while I folded my arms. "If Etemon is still around and finds us…"

"Then, "I started to say, taking a few steps forwards, "We need to keep away from him while we go. Izzy, do you have any ways of telling where he is?" Izzy shook his head no. "Then we'll just hurry to the dungeons. If we end up having to fight him…" I looked at T.K. "We'll have to run. We shouldn't fight him indoors." I suggested.

"Unless we get to Foxmon quickly," Izzy seemed to recall something. "He can take on Etemon even at a rookie level."

I recalled that Etemon had said in the dream that he had slight problems with dealing with Foxmon's speed. I hoped that would work in enclosed spaces.

We began walking down the hallway, keeping our eyes peeled for Etemon or any other Digimon. I saw several self-portraits of Etemon. We came to a four way passage way. Izzy pointed to the south and we followed. We came across more portraits of him and a few bookshelves.

There were also several doors. But none of them were the obvious dungeon. I half expected one to say Dungeon. But that would be too obvious.

However, at the end of the hallway there was an open door. I could hear horrible singing coming from it. I could feel T.K and Izzy just tense when they heard it. I had a feeling and it was a very bad one.

"Etemon…" T.K said pulling out his Digivice and something else. "Patamon, Armor Digivolve!"

"Tentomon, it's time." Izzy said at the same time, doing the same movement only pulling out his Digivice.

Both of the Digimon started to glow, and I had to say I was a bit worried. Patamon began taking a more horse like appearance. When the glowing died down I heard,

"Pegasusmon, the flying Hope!" Pegasusmon was golden, like Patamon was. He had a white mane and a golden mask covering his eyes. He still had Patamon's earwings, but now he had golden wings emerging from a golden chest plate. Covering his hooves were four golden gauntlets I guess I could call them. All I really could say about Pegasusmon was that he could almost compare to Foxmon.

"Kabuterimon!" Tentomon finished his evolution next, and boy was he big. He was a large rhinoceros beetle with four wings. He was now a blue color and had a black skull helmet with a bladed horn. Oh, I think I forgot to mention he has four arms, and was blinded because of the helmet.

"Kabuterimon! While you're cool you have to de-evolve!" I called out as quickly as I could. He was too big, and could easily destroy the roof.

"R-right…" Kabuterimon mumbled before de-evolving to Tentomon again in the same glow. I wiped my forehead of the sweat.

"Thank god, nothing broke… Izzy, why didn't you take into account that Kabuterimon was big?" I asked, glancing over at Izzy.

"I forgot how big he was." Izzy explained, and I frowned slightly, figuring that he would know how big his own Digimon was… Either way, we only had Pegasusmon as defense against Etemon.

"Think you can hold him off until we get Sora and Foxmon out?" I asked Pegasusmon, who in return stamped a foot. "I'll take that as a yes." I then chuckled. "Alright, onwards!"

We all rushed forwards into the dungeon.

"Etemon! Surrender now!" Pegasusmon announced, flapping his wings and taking off into the air. Apparently the dungeon was a lot more spacious than the hallways. Etemon stood next to a girl with orange hair. She was wearing a tennis outfit, like she had just come out of tennis practice. Next to her was a pink bird with a reddish beak. She had a sort of cowlick sticking up.

That bird I assumed to be Biyomon, Sora's partner.

Etemon turned around, and stopped singing. I noticed Sora and Biyomon both covering their ears, off to the side there was someone I recognized from the dream. Foxmon was down with his paws over his ears.

"Hey! Not cool man, I'm just letting my beats flow—waitwaitwait! The Digi-destined! About time you showed up!" Etemon announced I started to move over to the side. Foxmon was my first target to release. If I recalled correctly, then Birdramon, Sora's Digimon would be too big to fight in this enclosed space.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon announced, flapping his wings and as he did so stars literally shot out and hit Etemon dead on. Each star made him back up a little bit more.

"Dark Spirits!" Etemon gathered up dark energy into his hand and then threw it like a baseball. Pegasusmon retargeted the stars to the dark ball and managed to blow it up before it even hit him.

"As you can see, Etemon!" Pegasusmon blew his wings to clear out the smoke. "From the last time, we've gotten…"

"Pegasusmon…" T.K started to say, while my vision was blurry, and I was coughing. The smoke cleared out a second later.

"He got away…?" Izzy said, looking around. "He always was a coward…but why would he run when he had an advantage…?" he went over to go unlock Sora while I set to work on Foxmon's cage. When both cages were open, Sora introduced herself to me.

Izzy's D-Communicator started to ring, we all gathered around it.

"The enemy pulled back…what did you guys do?" Tai's voice came out. I sat down and folded my arms.

"Not to toot anyone's horn, but it's a trap," Foxmon announced. We all glanced at him. "Etemon just used his attack as a distraction."

"If that's the case…Tai! Get everyone in here! We're going to be attacked soon!" I called out, standing up quickly. "We'll make a plan and wait."

Sora sighed, "It's like…we're being played. Etemon wasn't this smart…"

"Obviously, someone else is pulling Etemon's strings," Foxmon sat down. "And hello Digi-Destined, we finally meet face to face."

It took only ten minutes before we saw our enemy. Tai, Davis and I, along with our partners stood up on the roof. The plan was simple, we would flank them with a small amount of our forces, hit their general hard. Introductions to Foxmon had been done.

"We'll be assuming that they're going to anticipate us going through the tunnel," Tai told those behind us. Zack is going to take Davis and Ken through the tunnel, since Foxmon is strong in his Rookie form." Foxmon looked rather proud. "He'll clear out any Digimon that get in their way. From there, Imperialdramon takes on the army and the general. We're just going to be a distraction. Stay down below and get ready."

"We're going to move in five minutes," Davis announced, as the six of us took off towards the secret exit.

Zack: Time for the Digimon corner!

Foxmon: Today, we're taking a look at Pegasusmon!

A picture of said Digimon appeared behind the two.

Zack: Pegasusmon is an Armor level Digimon, who has the power of an ultimate…or is it a mega? Either way, he's quite the formidable opponent.

Foxmon: His attacks include Star Shower where he fires off several blasts in the shapes of stars. Then there's the Equus Beam where he shoots a green beam from his forehead. Then for his last attack that's by himself, he also has the Mane Wind attack, where he blasts a shower of needles from his mane.

Zack: And this just in…apparently, his level is equal to that of a champion. Who knew!?

Foxmon: I'm sure we all did… Anyways, he has a unique attack with another Digimon of the armor level, Nefertimon, called the Golden Noose! It binds the enemy in a rope of unbreakable light.

Zack: That concludes this Digimon Corner! Stay tuned for the next one!

Authors Notes 2: Originally this was going to be even longer with the battle, but I figured why not just give it its own episode. Hopefully you guys don't mind! :D New character being introduced soon!


	5. Episode 5 The War (Zack)

Author's Notes prior to: I'm going to be doing a full name in the chapter like this, and giving a short one for the chapter title. Anyways, enjoy!

Episode 5: The War! Foxmon vs Ogremon!

We ran as quickly as we could. Nothing seemed to be getting in our way, at least not yet, No enemy Digimon came at us as Foxmon lead the way. The fox Digimon knew his way around the place at least. He directed us to where the exit was, while Davis, Veemon, Ken and Wormmon trailed behind. I tried to keep up to him but found myself unable to, at least until he slowed himself down.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked over my shoulder, more so at Davis. Since he was the leader of the newer old group, if that even made sense.

"You already explained it," Davis called back, chuckling loudly. "You're leading us to the exit, we get out, Foxmon and you distract while Imperialdramon takes out the troops."

"And while we're doing this, Taichi and the others are distracting them with Greymon and the others, launching a counter attack. Of course, as a distraction. " Ken added on.

We quickly turned a corner and came up to the secret exit. Or rather, the secret tunnel when we got to it I reached out and opened the door. What lay beyond the door was not something I wanted to see. They were smelly, with green skin and wielding a club. They had red hair, and wore leather sort of armor.

"Goblimons," Foxmon snarled, as blue flames gathered around his mouth. "Fox Flare!" he started spitting out multiple blue fireballs at the Goblimons.

The Goblimons didn't get to do much, as they were bombarded by the flaming balls of doom. Foxmon kept firing the balls for several moments before letting up and taking a few deep breaths.

"Goblin Strike!" I couldn't even see them down the hallway, but what I did see were several small fireballs heading towards us.

"Foxmon!" Davis called out. The fox smirked and sank down low on his paws.

"I have this covered," Foxmon said as his flames appeared in his mouth again. "Fox Wheel!" He spun his head in a circle and created a flaming wheel that rolled towards to the flame balls.

For a second, I thought it wouldn't connect but that thought was proven wrong when it suddenly shot up. It collided with the flame balls and caused an explosion. I wrapped my arm around my head and started to cough.

"Fox Flare." Foxmon then said, firing off several more fireballs down the hallway. I heard the Goblimon cry out. "We're clear." He stood up and glanced behind at us.

"The fact they were here, I want to say they were planning on caving this in." Ken assumed, folding his arms. "Or they were going to ambush us."

I nodded in agreement and then looked down at Foxmon. He was right; he was powerful even in this form. Because according to Mimi and Michael Digimon had multiple forms that they could digivolve too. Like right now Foxmon was in his…rookie form? I really didn't know his tree. If it was even called a tree, I did wonder what they called the evolutionary line thing.

We started walking down the path.

"Say, Foxmon, you're really strong. What's your secret?" Veemon asked as he hurried to catch up to the fox. He huffed and pressed forwards. "Hey!"

"I am strong, because I am. I give my all to protect him," he said with a jerk of his head towards me. I started to rub the back of my head "Not to mention I have had practice, since he missed his chance several years ago."

"Huh?" I asked, coming to a stop. That was a weird comment. "I was supposed to be here years ago?"

"Indeed you were, however there was an incident that changed the outcome," Foxmon glanced over his shoulder and looked at me directly. "You saw Greymon and Parrotmon fighting. However, you were not in the group when the digivices fell, and had no means of being near them."

"I see…" I muttered under my breath, pressing forwards. We were close to the stairs and I could hear talking.

"What the heck is taking those Goblimon so long!?"

"Didn't you hear the explosions? Idiots probably got caught up in it."

"Is that so? Dorugamon."

"Indeed, Ogremon. I shall be going on ahead to tell Lord Etemon that the plan is working," the one voice that was Dorugamon said before the voice faded away.

The six of us crouched down near the stairs to eavesdrop a bit. Foxmon scowled a bit, before shaking his head. Our part of the plan was pretty much done. All that was left was to get past this Ogremon, so that Imperialdramon could end this small war. The problem was he could just cause a cave in.

"Any ideas on what level he is?" I asked, glancing at the two.

"C-champion…" Wormmon responded to me, I closed my eyes and folded my arms.

"Davis, mind if I come up with a plan?" I asked, and then heard Davis say a Mhmm. I opened my eyes, and glanced over at Foxmon, "You're speedy, right?"

"I am indeed." Foxmon nodded in response to my question. "Why?"

"Can you take an Ogremon by surprise in this location?" Foxmon looked up at the stairs. "I can use illusions to my advantage."

"Alright, Foxmon this plan involves you," I said as I stood up. "You're going to need to knock him off balance. Get him aiming away from the entrance so that Veemon and Wormmon can DNA digivolve and hurry to the battlefield."

Foxmon smile and stood up. "I'm taking on a Champion level Digimon, even though I'm a Rookie. Very well then, tell me when to move."

I glanced over at Davis and Ken. They both nodded and offered me a smile.

"Let's go! Foxmon! You're show!"

"Right," Foxmon nodded, darting off up the stairs faster than I thought he could go. "Fox Flare!" I heard him call from the top of the stairs. I turned to Davis and Ken.

"Let's go! You guys stay behind me." I took off running up the stairs. I heard their food steps from behind me. I could tell Veemon was running beside Davis, while Wormmon was on Ken's shoulder.

I turned around the landing corner and saw the sunlight of the digital world. Foxmon was doing his part perfectly. He had Ogremon's back to us.

Ogremon was a green Digimon with two white and red horns sticking out of his head. He had two armbands around his wrists, one black and one red, matching those were bands around his ankles. He had two spikes jetting out from his shoulders. He had silver hair going down to his black smock. He carried around a bone club. I noticed his jaw to be wide open.

I gave the two a nod to tell them to take off, which they did. I was thankful when I heard Veemon and Wormmon digivolve.

Ogremon turned around when he heard it and narrowed his eyes on me. I gave a slight wave to him and a nervous chuckle.

"Dorugam—"

"Fox Flare!" a large blue fireball hit Ogremon's back and knocked him towards me. I heard the sounds of the battle; I could even feel the slight vibrations. I grew worried if the other Digi-Destined were doing well.

But either way, now our priority was to take out Ogremon and then rejoin them. Even if the battle was over, we would regroup and figure out what we would do.

"More humans! Those Goblimon failed!" Ogremon growled and swung his club around in the air. Foxmon jumped up and landed on the cliff before launching himself in front of me. "And you! Etemon is being an idiot letting you go free!"

"No, he wanted all of us gone," Foxmon responded, "but his plan failed. Imperialdramon is going to deal with most of the army. Now, how about telling us about Etemon and his plans."

"Oh, I'll tell you his plan!" I thought it was weird how he was going to tell us Etemon's plans. "Bone Cudgel!"

Ogremon rushed towards us. Foxmon shook his head and jumped backwards over my head. He bit down on my jeans, almost on my skin and leapt back even farther. Ogremon slammed his club where I was standing. He looked up at us and growled again. He dashed forwards again at us and since Foxmon still had his grip on me; he jumped off to the side. This time when he landed, he dropped me.

"Stand away. I'll do my best to protect you. If you see any other Digimon coming towards you or me, call out a warning." Foxmon ordered me and stepped out in front of me. Ogremon rushed forwards towards us. "Fox Wheel!"

Blue flames gathered at Foxmon's mouth, he moved his head in a circle to make the flames into a wheel. He fired it and let it roll across the ground. The blue flame wheel shot towards Ogremon. The ogre Digimon swatted the flame wheel away with his club and stopped.

I blinked and shook my head. For a second, I could have sworn that I saw multiple Foxmon. I could count ten at the very least. They all laughed at Ogremon.

"What's wrong, Ogremon. Fox got your tongue." Foxmon smiled as more blue flames gathered at his mouth. Or rather, all of the Foxmon's mouths, I couldn't tell which one was the real one. "Fox Flare!"

Multiple fireballs shot out from all of the Foxmon's. Ogremon didn't seem to know which one was the real one at least, until he got hit by the real one. The fire balls weren't strong in nature since they were rapid fired. Ogremon started spinning his club around to deflect the real fireballs.

"You're too weak! Foxmon! I'm too strong for you! You're just a rookie!"

"Don't doubt our strength! We may have only just met; I know that Foxmon and I are stronger than you!" I announced, putting my hand over my heart. I really did feel that way. Even though we only just met, I felt like we knew each other for a long time. "Foxmon, he's all yours!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." I saw a glint in Foxmon's eyes. I smiled at it and then scowled at the ogre Digimon.

"You two disgust me! Pummel Whack!" A dark energy gathered around his fist. He threw a punch into the air and shot out a fist made out of said energy.

"Fox Flare!" Foxmon gathered flames at his mouth. He let the flames gather up more than in the rapid fire one. Just before the dark fist hit him, he fired the fireball. Dust and smoke shot up from the ground and covered my eyes and coughed again.

"Foxmon!" I called out after a moment. The dust started settled down, I could see Foxmon and was slightly injured. Ogremon wasn't damaged much by the rapid fire Fox Flares. I sighed in relief and glanced up at Ogremon. He was too strong for Foxmon to deal with in this form. If only we could digivolve…

"Zack. Focus." Foxmon jumped back to my side. "I can take him. Just believe in me." I nodded at him.

"Pummel Whack!"

"Fox Flare!"

The same thing happened again, dust shot up from the center of the battlefield this time. Foxmon had gathered the flames much quicker this time. Maybe it wasn't the exact power level…

"Fox Wheel!"

He gathered the flames around his mouth and circled his head and let lose the flame wheel. The blue flame wheel spun through the dust and debris. I heard Ogremon whack the ground, apparently smacking the flame wheel. I glanced at my side and noticed that Foxmon was gone. I looked around and got worried, until the smoke disappeared. I saw Foxmon standing in front of Ogremon, dodging the club whacking down at him. Even in battle, his golden fur still shone.

He was moving faster than Ogremon, obviously since he was smaller and had natural speed on his side.

I thought that Foxmon and Ogremon were at a stalemate, until Ogremon threw a punch, deciding that it was the better idea.

"Foxmon!" I cried out, when I saw Foxmon turn…into yellow sparkles.

"Fox Flare! Full Power!"

I saw a massive blue fireball behind Ogremon.

"What?" Ogremon turned around in time for Foxmon to fire the massive blue fireball. Ogremon brought his club up to protect himself. It pushed him back but soon his form got deformed and completely incinerated by it. The fireball kept rolling, and slowly dissipated before it even hit me.

Foxmon came strolling up to me, looking rather proud of himself.

"I told you, I could take him." I chuckled at the fox, and pat his head.

"I never doubted you. Like you said, you are strong on your own." I responded as my D-Communicator buzzed. I brought my wrist up and pushed the talk button.

"The army's retreating." Davis' voice came out. I sat down so that Foxmon could also talk. "And apparently, Etemon wasn't there. Imperialdramon couldn't spot him."

"Unless he was hiding deep in the forest." Ken's voice came up next.

"So far, we don't even know what Etemon's planning," Tai said over the D-Communicator. I brought my hand to my chin. "I talked to Sora a little bit; she doesn't remember anything about being kidnapped. Apparently, she just woke up in the cage…"

"She did come in during the night," Foxmon spoke up, and I frowned. "But that doesn't help your ideas. There could be a traitor among the Digi-Destined…However, I doubt that."

"No one knew where Sora's camp was except for her mother…" Izzy commented. "Either way, we should meet up at the edge of the forest and retreat. I'm fairly certain that Etemon will be back with a bigger army."

"Right, the forest will give us some cover," I commented, standing up and glancing over at the forest. "I think Tentomon and Foxmon are the only ones with an advantage."

"We'll meet you there." Tai said. Most channels closed. All except for one, with T.K

"You two alright?" T.K asked. I glanced at Foxmon, and he nodded at me.

"Yeah. We're fine. We had an ambush of Goblimon and Ogremon, and then there was another Digimon…" I explained, and then went into explaining the battle while Foxmon looked proud. T.K listened quietly and seemed to be considering the whole thing.

"I see…I think they were going to collapse the tunnel. Then from that take us by the front. Foxmon." Foxmon looked up at the watch. "Thank you for your hard work."

"No problem kid. We'll see you at the forest's edge."

"Be safe." The channel closed.

"Let's go," the fox said. I nodded and started to walk towards the forest.

It didn't take us all too long to get to the forest's edge. Tai told about how Greymon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon managed to hold off all the Digimon that managed to get past Imperialdramon. T.K shook his head and said that he and Patamon stayed out of it. When I questioned it, he said that they were staying on standby in case a bigger Digimon showed up, since Angemon's Fist of Fate really hurts evil Digimon.

Davis told how Imperialdramon wiped out most of the enemy Digimon. I noticed that Veemon and Wormmon looked really worn out; I guess that DNA Digivolving wore them out so much.

We started to walk down towards the portal. I talked to Sora a bit and wondered about how she was kidnapped. Like Tai had said before, she didn't remember anything. That had me slightly worried, since whoever did it could potentially get us during the night.

We made it to the small TV that served as the portal between both worlds.

"Ladies first," I said gesturing for Sora to go through first. She and Biyomon went through first, and then the rest of us looked at each other. "Foxmon and I will go last,"

"Right. Let's go Agumon," Tai and Agumon went next through the portal next. Then went Izzy and Tentomon after them, they went through the TV.

"You've been quiet Zack." Foxmon said, and I folded my arms. "You're considering the options…"

"Of how Sora got dragged into here without knowing." I replied, as everyone else went through. "It's weird. If I remember correctly, then Digimon shouldn't be able to drag humans into the digital world…"

"Correct. Which means something is amiss. We best stay on our guard…" Foxmon said, I nodded my head and went through the digiportal.

We were back in Izzy's room. But I noticed there was a distant lack of Digimon.

"Hey…wheres…" I started to say, when I noticed Tai's Digivices screen lit up, and I could see Agumon's face on it.

"Apparently, we're in here," Agumon said from the Digivice.

"Indeed," Izzy was looking at his Digivice. "As soon as we got back, they went into the digivices. It's as if the digivices evolved…'

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Digivice. My eyes shot wide open when I saw it had changed. Now instead of an eggish shaped one, it was a black and red rectangle with three buttons, two circle ones and the other one was a directional panel. There was a slot above the screen; it was only probably five inches wide. I wondered what it was for…

"Interesting…" Izzy looked at my Digivice. And then looked off when the phone rang. He sighed and went over to it in another room. "Hello? Hi Davi-Veemon went into your Digivice? Interesting…so did Tentomon and all of our Digimon. Zack's Digivice changed."

It was silent for a moment as we all listened into Izzy's conversation.

"Right, we'll get calling others, we'll meet up tonight for a meeting with everyone." I folded my arms for a moment, and then looked over at the others in the room. "See you later Davis."

Izzy came in a moment later and shook his head.

"I think it's safe to assume that all the Digimon are going into the digivices." I said when Tai stood up. "Something up, Tai?"

"I want to try something," Tai held out his Digivice. "Digiport, open!" He pointed it at Izzy's computer, and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened; the portal for the digital world didn't open. Tai scowled. "Digiport! OPEN!" He added in more emotion. "DIGIPORT! OPEN!" Again, both times nothing happened. He sunk down to his knees and looked at the Digivice. "Why isn't it opening…?"

"Zack." I heard Foxmon's voice come from the Digivice. I looked down at it. "Try opening it. I have a feeling that you can open it."

"Right," I said and went next to Tai. I held out the weird Digivice. "Digiport, Open!" The program activated, and within seconds I found myself in the forest again.

"I thought so," Foxmon said from beside me. "It looks like you are the only one who can open the portals. Quite curious… It could be that new Digi-Destined are on their way…"

"Yeah…" I looked up at the trees. "Looks like it's mainly going to be you and me against Etemon and his army…"

I heard Foxmon chuckle. "I say bring it on."

We both turned around and went through the portal back.

When we both appeared in Izzy's room, they all were standing back.

"I thought as much," Izzy mumbled. "We have much to discuss tonight…"

Later on during that night, we met inside Izzy's house.

"So, let me get this straight," Davis said from beside me. We all decided to meet up in Izzy's house, even though it wasn't the most spacious. I was introduced to the rest of the Digi-Destined. But, because I'm lazy, I'll describe them when I work with them. And trust me; we're all going to be working with each other at some point. "Zack's the only one who can access the digital world right now?"

"That is correct," Izzy nodded at him. "Meanwhile our Digimon are in our digivices for whatever reason. But, Tentomon and I figured out how to release them in our world." Izzy pulled out his Digivice for the demonstration.

"Tentomon. Reload." Within seconds and a small flash of light, Tentomon was standing in front of us.

Yeah, he did figure it out with some help. There were way too many words for us to even figure out trying.

"Then, what do the rest of us do?" Cody asked from somewhere near Izzy. He was small, so I couldn't really tell.

"Relax?" I offered, shifting my weight onto one leg. "Based on what Foxmon and Izzy and everyone has told me, I'm going to be on a team. So until all the Digi-Destined reveal themselves, I'll be counting on you."

"Right," all of the Digi-Destined said at once. I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"Foxmon and I promise to do our best to beat Etemon!"

"Naturally!" Foxmon shouted from my Digivice.

Davis took a few steps towards me and pulled off his goggles and held them out towards me. "Here, the symbol of the current leader." I shook my head, and pushed them back to him.

"No man. You're still-"

"No, Zack." Tai stepped forwards as well. "You're the leader now. We're your backup. You and Foxmon are the only hope for the Digital world. Take them."

I looked at Tai, then over at the goggles and took them. I slid them over my head and wore them like how Davis wore them.

"Not bad. You really do look like a leader," Tai gave me a thumbs up.

"Right…" I smiled back. "You guys go about your life; if you have plans when I need you don't feel obligated to help. There are a lot of you, so I'm sure someone will have a free day." All of them nodded.

"Hey, if you do need backup ASAP, give me a shout. Veemon and I'll be there in a heartbeat!" Davis said, and I gave him a thumbs up.

"Got it."

Author's Notes 2: I know I just released a chapter like, two days ago? But I literally was on a roll with this chapter and I was literally up till 3 AM writing out that battle and finished it the next day since I had the day off. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the end of the first arc, literally, these past five chapters were the first arc of the story. :3

Next chapter starts the new Digi-Destined.

But, I do wonder how Sora was kidnapped. Well actually I don't wonder. I know :D You just have to wait to find out.

Zack: Hey! Welcome to the Digimon Action Corner!

Foxmon: Where we give you the details on a Digimon introduced in this episode.

Zack: Today, we're giving you the DL on Ogremon!

The details on Ogremon appeared on the monitor behind Zack and Foxmon.

Zack: He's our first Champion Level Digimon that we're giving you the info on.

Foxmon: He's an Evil Ogre Digimon, who has a nasty breath.

Zack: He really is in need of a breath mint. Anyways, his main attacks involve swinging his club around with his Bone Cudgel and Strong Maul attacks. He also packs a mean punch with his Pummel Whack attack.

Foxmon: That attack is pretty nasty when he charges it up.

Zack: Yeah. Anyways. That's it for the Action Corner! Have a good day or night! PEACE!

Foxmon: Bye.


	6. Episode 6 Mystery in the Desert! (Zack)

Episode 6: Mystery of the Desert!

"Where am I?" a girl wondered to herself while she wandered about the pyramid. "How did I even get here…?"

She turned a corner, and looked around with a frown. She didn't remember how she got here; the last thing she remembered was falling asleep and having a dream. She put a hand to her forehead, wiping some sweat off of it. Lovely how hot it was. She folded her arms, and she gave out a sigh.

"_Foxmon! I'm counting on you!"_

She looked around, wondering if someone else was here. No one she could see though. It made her a bit sad that she was—

No, someone was behind her.

"Who dares enter my domain…?

First things first, the desert is hot. And by hot I mean to the point where I was wishing I could take off my shirt. I'm pretty sure I'd just burn up quicker if I did. I had my sweater tied around my waist. My hair was sticking to the back of my neck. Foxmon wasn't looking much better, but he was insisting he was fine.

"Matt…" A Digimon said from beside me. His name was Gabumon; he was a foxlike Digimon with a white belly. He wore fur over his head, covering his eyes and going down his back, his belly had a weird symbol in pink on a light blue background. His eyes were a red color. "How much further?"

'Matt' is a guy the same age as me. He wore a black button up shirt and blue jeans. His hair was a dark blonde color, much like T.K's. It went down to the base of his neck. He also wore black runners. Now, there was something else I should mention. Matt's real name is Ishida Yamato, he's T.K's older brother. Their parents divorced a long time ago. He lives with his dad; meanwhile T.K lives with his mom.

"I don't know, Gabumon," Matt sighed, and looked around. I did too, and you know what I saw? Nothing. There was only sand, sand and more sand.

"So, let me get this straight." This was confusing me a bit. "We're looking for a pyramid that just suddenly appeared?"

"Yeah," Matt said as he wiped some sweat away from his head. We stopped for a moment and each of us looked in a different direction. "In fact, this desert wasn't even here."

"He is right," Foxmon added on, glancing up at me. I moved my hand so I could rest my chin on it. "This desert was never here."

"So, that's what Izzy meant by it being mysterious." I recalled when Izzy told me about this desert. He did mention it was strange how it randomly appeared. According to him, the whole area rearranging for some reason, none of us could figure it out.

I took a few steps forwards and promptly tripped over something. Not my fault, I swear! There was something buried under the sand! I rolled over and looked to see what I had tripped over.

Matt had already pulled it out of the ground. It was a black wire, several inches wide and moving across the desert.

"What is this?" Foxmon demanded as he sat down. My mind was thinking the same thing.

"One of Etemon's Dark Network cables. " Matt responded as he threw it down and looked around. "Gabumon, get ready. He might show up any second now."

"Right," Gabumon said.

I had the feeling that Etemon wouldn't show up. But that was just a gut feeling that I really didn't trust. Pushing myself up, I went over to Matt and tugged at the cable.

"Weird…we didn't see any of these at the castle yesterday…" I tugged on it some more. It was pretty sturdy, and durable. Clearly it wasn't just going to pop out of whatever it was stuck in. But, it might lead us to wherever Etemon was. We could catch him by surprise. But I didn't want to take that risk. Especially when I didn't know what Etemon was doing in the desert?

"Really. I thought he would have put them everywhere by now so that he could keep an eye on the digital world…" Matt commented before shrugging. "Either way, we need to keep moving. It won't help us if we just stand around."

I nodded and looked in the direction we were going. "Not too sure if this is going to lead us in the direction we want to go.

"We need to get out of this heat soon…" I wiped more sweat, and sand, from my forehead. "Or get some water…" Out in the distance, I could have sworn I saw something. It looked like a tall palm tree.

"Water!" I called out and started to run towards it.

"Hey Zack! Wait up!" Matt called from behind me. I didn't wait; I wanted that water so bad. I needed it!

The only time I stopped was when I tripped again. Over another one of those stupid Dark Network cables and the wonders of physics let me eat sand. Now let me tell you something about sand, it has this wonderful gritty taste. It tastes very much like hot rocks, and dust. I heard footsteps from behind me as I pushed myself up.

I shook my head and noticed that the oasis I saw, didn't even exist. Instead, I saw a town made of sand blocks. When Matt, Gabumon and Foxmon managed to catch up to me, I pointed out to them.

"A town. We can get some information there." Foxmon said from my left. "But how strange we did not see it until we got closer."

Matt folded his arms and gave a nod. "Strange indeed…not to mention," he then pointed at something in the back. "There's a pyramid back there."

I looked over at the large pyramid. Now in the back of my mind, I wondered how in the name of whatever god runs the digital word, we missed that.

"Let's go," Matt started walking forwards. Gabumon followed him

"Sometimes, I wonder who the real leader of the group was." I commented to Foxmon who shrugged as best as a fox could shrug.

"While it was Taichi, Yamato was more of a lone wolf. He did things his own way. For now, let us follow him." The fox Digimon suggested just before he went after Matt. I gave a sigh and started walking. I thought that I was supposed to be leading this small expedition.

"Ah well. Not like I really care. Better someone with experience." I said aloud, following behind them.

It took us a few minutes to get to the town, but it was empty except for the tumbleweed. I noticed the tumble weed in question rolling around. The center of the town had a fountain that no longer spouted water. The houses were only two stories tall, square in design. There were no windows; instead it was just empty blocks.

Matt was sitting on the fountain with Gabumon fanning his face. Foxmon and I walked up to him.

When we got up to him, I looked around and then sighed. "Not exactly what I was hoping with the town."

_Minako…_

I looked around quickly. What was that, I couldn't even see anyone else around me.

"Minako…?" that was a weird thing that I suddenly heard.

"Hm?" Matt looked at me. "Minako? Is that what you said?"

"Yeah, I just heard that name." I rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind about what I'm talking about, I'm losing my mind slowly…I guess."

"Zack, Matt, we have company!" Foxmon announced, whirling about to face someone. Gabumon stood up.

I turned around and was almost shocked. Behind me was a boy probably either one year older than me or younger than me it was hard for me to tell. His hair was black, spiked backwards almost like mine. He wore a black button up t-shirt with a white undershirt and blue jeans. Right below him was a black sort of knight Digimon. It had a golden shield and a silver spear.

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at us. "Who are you people?"

Oh boy, I already didn't like the look of this guy.

"We can ask you the same thing." Matt said shoving a hand into his pocket. I assumed he was getting his Digivice ready.

Foxmon stood beside me, glaring at the boy. I folded my arms and shifted my weight so I was more or less leaning on the fountain.

"The name is Hideyoshi. Got it memorized yet?" He asked, before gesturing to us. "Name yourself before I let PawnChessmon go buck wild on you."

PawnChessmon stepped forwards with his spear raised. I had to chuckle at that, but when I noticed that Hideyoshi reached into his pocket.

"I don't think you get it yet," Hideyoshi said and pulled out something from his pocket. "I'm going to remake this world in my own image. Stay out of my way Digi-Destined."

"And if we don't?" I asked and pushed myself off of it.

"Then we're going to have to destroy you. However, today is no the day." Hideyoshi looked up at the pyramid. "I'll let you both go for today. If we ever meet again, we shall be enemies."

I was surprised when he turned and walked away with his Digimon. I scratched my jaw, and wondered if he bothered to show up for any specific reason. The tumbleweed blew by again.

"That was a thing." I commented. Matt nodded and looked behind at the pyramid. "Something going on in the pyramid…I have a bad feeling." That was what made me want to go ahead.

I went to take a step forward but then Matt put a hand onto my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"We just need to rehydrate ourselves," he said when I looked him in the eyes. I nodded in response and looked around for a place to get a drink. With a sigh, I pressed my hand against my forehead.

Great, now that he mentions it, I'm pretty thirsty. Gabumon went over to a house and pushed open the door.

"It looks like they left in a hurry," he said before walking inside. Matt followed after him.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" I asked, following in after them with Foxmon on my tail.

Inside of the house, it sort of reminded me of the Star Wars movies where the house was entirely sand. I saw a small kitchen sort of area. Matt and Gabumon were both looking for something for us to drink out of.

"I wonder how they actually made these." I commented to Foxmon, who just nodded in agreement.

"I do wonder myself. These seem to have taken quite a while to make. The craftsmanship makes it look like they were made by Coronamon and their champion form, Firamon." Foxmon remarked. His ears perked up when the sound of running water could be heard.

I was actually amazed that this place had running water. I took a seat on a nearby sand couch. While it wasn't comfortable, it was good to sit down. Foxmon came close, and then sat down. Within a few minutes, Matt and Gabumon both came to the couch with four bowls full of water. When he set them down I took mine and downed half of it within the thirty seconds.

Apparently they had already drunk some, because they weren't as thirsty. Way to be guys. Way to be.

"Say," I started; this question had been on my mind for a while.

Matt gave an hmmmm sound.

"A couple of weeks ago, on my way here, Joe said that the Digimon couldn't digivolve…" I started explaining, using my hand gestures to emphasis my points. "But yesterday, Patamon, Agumon, and the others digivolve…"

Matt brought a hand to his chin, and thought for a moment, I think. "That's a good point…" He closed his eyes, and let out another hmmm.

"I can explain a part of that," Foxmon spoke up, looking up from his water. "Etemon is using his Dark Network, like how the Emperor used those Dark Spires. He somehow infused the same data into them."

Matt put on a shocked look. "Then that means…"

"Right. Yesterday, Etemon was planning on setting up the Dark Network before you got to the castle," Foxmon continued before lapping up some more water. "However you found him before he could."

"But why wouldn't he set up the trap in an area he already has…?" I asked and when he shrugged I sighed. "Going to guess, not the brightest bulb in the bunch."

"Quite possibly," Foxmon responded, while I folded my arms.

"I don't remember him being that smart," Matt commented.

I quickly finished the rest of my drink and put the bowl down. "I'm ready whenever. "

They both nodded and set down their bowls and we left the door. We looked towards the pyramid and started walking in the direction of it.

The trip only took us five more minutes, before we were brought to the base of the pyramid. Now the pyramid was exactly like the pyramids in the real world. Several feet tall, with stone blocks outlining the basic shape, the entrance was held up by columns, the shape of the roof was shaped like a triangle. I was amazed at the designs on the pillars. They had several snakes going down the pillars.

_Who dares…?_

"Oh boy," I put a hand to my forehead. "Here comes the 'if you dare enter you shall be cursed!'"

"I'm putting my money on lots of traps instead of a curse," Matt responded and I chuckled.

"I'll call spike traps, poisonous snakes, dart traps, and poisonous snake dart traps." I added on with a chuckle.

"Can I call the curse then?" Gabumon asked, Matt reached down and pat his head.

"Of course buddy."

We all took a step forwards.

The inside of the pyramid was dark. Both Matt and I brought our wrists up with the D-Communicators on them. I turned on the light and let the high power flashlight. The hallways of the pyramid were narrow, like I had somewhat expected of them. They had weird designs on them, like with birds and snakes and the like. I looked down one way, while Matt looked the other way.

"Should we split up?" Foxmon asked, looking at the same direction as I did.

"No," Matt and I both responded, with Matt looking back at us. "I think your way will be the right one."

"Right," I said as I started walking. I pointed my light at the walls, looking at the walls. Then I put it down at the ground looking for any sort of trap.

Or rather, anything that seemed to be like a trap from the movies. Not that I would actually know what they would look like. We came to a corner, and I peered around it.

_Humans… Why have you come here…?_

"That voice…" Foxmon muttered to himself. "It sounds like…Pharaohmon" The fox then shook his head. "But his desert should be in the north…"

I looked down at Foxmon before turning around the corner and taking a step forwards. Just as I did, my foot fell through the ground and I started falling forwards.

Down below, my lights showed me…well, you'd honestly never guess. A poisonous snake dart trap…with digital snakes. That, I never saw coming in a thousand years.

Something grabbed my hand, to which I was thankful, as I watched the darts flying down below me.

"I gotcha." I heard Matt call out, as he started pulling me up. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my other foot. When I was fully pulled up, I fell back on my butt. "Too close."

"That's right," Foxmon said, looking down the pit. "If this is Pharaohmon's pyramid, then," Foxmon started to step in the air. Eventually, his paw hovered in the air.

"Whoa!" I called out, moving to catch him if he started falling. But he didn't. He took more steps forwards and glanced over his shoulder.

"Follow my exact movements. Otherwise, you're going to fall." I stood up, and started following Foxmon with Matt and Gabumon behind me.

"Foxmon, do you know this Digimon?" Gabumon asked from behind, Foxmon chuckled and continued leading the way. He was almost at the other side.

We made it to the other side as the floor started to rebuild itself when I looked at it. It was interesting.

"I know the layout," Foxmon said, leading the way. I nodded and shone my light out in front, letting him see the ground in front of him. Several feet away from the pitfall trap, he stopped and sat in front of a wall.

We stopped behind him, as he looked around and put a paw to the wall.

"Pharaohmon, open this door!" He demanded, but got no response.

"That isn't going to work," a female voice said from behind us. We turned around to see who it was. Gabumon moved forwards in defense.

When I pointed my light on it, I saw a beast dragon like Digimon. She had blue and light blue fur with red claws and a red triangle in the middle of her forehead. The underneath of her wings were white, while her muzzle was white.

"Oh! Foxmon! It's been sooooooo long!"

"Dorugamon." Foxmon glanced over. "I'll guess you're the intruder here. Working for Etemon. How low can you fall."

"Wellll," Dorugamon tapped a red claw to her chin. "I think I've fallen to a low where I am using the bad guy to get what I want."

"Which is?" Gabumon asked, looking like he was ready to fight.

"My partner," the beast dragon responded, reaching into her white mane and pulling out a white and blue Digivice shaped like mine. "Solo, foxy baby think we can work together to find Pharaohmon?"

"I don't think-" I started to say as Foxmon sighed.

"Very well. It seems like Pharaohmon is going to be a bit of a pain to-"

"Heyhey! If it isn't the lovers!" a voice rang out, like the ones I had been hearing earlier.

"For the last time, Pharaohmon, we are not lovers! We are childhood friends!" I scratched my chin at what Foxmon had said. This seemed to be a…personal matter.

"Uhm, hey Pharaohmon—It is Pharaohmon, right. Anyways, I was just wondering if we could talk to you." I asked the wall. I know, it seemed really stupid but when I asked that, the wall seemed to shudder and slide open. I had my jaw wide open.

The five of us moved into the door and followed the hallway. We made it to some stairs, and Matt shown his light down the hallway.

The stairway didn't take us too long to ascend.

The room we came into was well lit, with torches. The floor was covered by a red carpet and had golden pillars everywhere with torches hanging off of them. On the far end, there was sarcophagus, golden with the image of a pharaoh on it.

I half expected snakes to start pouring into the room. But that didn't happen. Foxmon started walking up to the sarcophagus and sat down, then bowed.

Dorugamon flew over and bowed beside Foxmon.

"Pharaohmon, we seek your assistance," Foxmon started to say, before rising. "As old friends. Pray tell me why you have moved your desert into the south?"

The sarcophagus opened up and a golden fist came out.

"Foxmon!" I called, pulling out my Digivice.

"Relax friend," Pharaohmon spoke. I looked up at him. He was easily another two feet taller than me, looking very much like a pharaoh. That was quite literally, the best way to describe him. He had a staff, his whole body was golden, and except for the white robes he wore. He wore a mask like the one on the sarcophagus. "Foxmon and I have known each other for years. However," he folded his arms for a moment. "I do not recall moving my desert. You claim I am in the south now?"

"Correct," Dorugamon nodded. "I have a suspicion that Etemon may be behind it but I cannot confirm it. Have you seen another human around?"

While they questioned Pharaohmon, I looked around. I noticed in the shadows several shapes. I couldn't make them out, but apparently they were afraid. Matt seemed to notice it too.

"Ah. I did have to turn one over to Minotarumon or else he would destroy the whole city," Pharaohmon gestured to the Digimon in the shadows.

Foxmon and Dorugamon both looked at each other.

"This could be a problem then." Foxmon said, looking back at Pharaohmon. "We'll eliminate Minotarumon and get the human back. She might be a Digi-Destined."

"I leave my faith in you, Digi-Destined then." The pharaoh went back in to the sarcophagus. "I shall keep watch over the villagers."

A door opened behind us, which seemed to lead to the exit.

"Thanks, Pharaohmon." I said as I bowed myself. I figured we would come back here once we rescued the girl.

"Before you leave, Zack Katsomoto, I do have a gift," A spot in the ground started to glow. Within seconds, a box appeared in front of me. It looked like one of those rubix cube ones, with some sort of puzzle on it.

"I give you a Codex. I hope you will figure out its secret, unlike how I could."

"Th-thank you Pharaohmon!" I said, bowing even lower before straightening up and shoving it into my pocket. It was small enough to do that.

We turned and made our way to the exit. And then I smacked my forehead. "I just realized, we didn't ask which way Minotarumon went…"

"Oh, I can lead the way," Dorugamon said as she took flight. "Let's go. We've gotta get my partner!" She sped off in a direction.

"You sure do know how to pick them," Matt said, arms folded behind his neck as he started walking.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Foxmon demanded.

"Speaking of, I've noticed something wrong with Sora…" Matt suddenly stopped and looked back at me. "She hasn't been herself since she came back."

I folded my arms and looked Matt in the eye. "You're thinking she might be working for Etemon?"

Matt shrugged and turned back around. "Who knows for sure…but, I know I love her…if she is, then I'm going to find some way to break her out of it."

I caught up to Matt quickly and put my hand on his shoulder. "Count me in on that. We're all friends now."

Matt nodded and smiled, before turning around and started to walk. I pulled out the Codex once more and looked at it, trying to figure out the secret.

"This…might turn into an advantage…" I muttered to myself.

Author's Notes: Oh wow, this chapter took me a while to make. By that I mean live streaming and working took up most of my time. But you know what, I decided to power through it! I know it's a lot of dialogue, but there's gonna be some dialogue focused chapters, and some battle focused ones. But you know what, the new digi destined's going to be fully introduced next chapter! Yayz!

Zack: Digital Action time! Today, we've got a Mega form! Pharaohmon!

A picture of Pharaohmon appeared behind Zack and Foxmon.

Foxmon: Pharaohmon and I go way back, he looks after the villagers of the small village in his shadow. He rarely ever leaves the village. I am ashamed I never reconised it. But alas. What can one do.

Zack: Right, anyways, as a Mega, he's in one of the strongest forms.

Foxmon: Right. His attacks are pretty nasty, with Necromist, he can take control of enemy Digimon and either melt their flesh, or make them into his immortal servants. Whichever they chose. Then he has the Fist of Nile, which does exactly what it sounds like, he throws a fist made out of water. Lastly, we have Tut-ankh-lyl, literally, Living Image of the Night, it's like his shadow engulfs his enemies and they can't see, can't breath.

Zack: Yikes, I wouldn't want to run into him while he's in a bad mood.

Foxmon: Indeed. Anyways, have yourselves a good day slash night.


	7. Episode 7 Roar Chidorimon! (Matt)

Episode 7: Roar, Chidorimon! Attack on Minotarumon!

"So the Digi-Destined are on their way here, Lord Etemon?" a minotaurish Digimon asked a T.V Monitor. He was big, and bullish looking with brown skin. On his left arm was a sort of silver drill hand. He had scars all over his body and over one of his eyes.

"That's right! Two of em! You know what to do. The Dark Network will prevent them from Digivolving baby yeah!" Etemon was on the screen, and Minotarumon grinned.

"Oh. You don't have to worry about Foxmon any longer. I'll take him down." Minotarumon saluted and the screen went dark. Minotarumon turned around to a girl with blonde hair going down to her mid-back, with pink streaks. She wore black and white pajama pants with a black t-shirt that had a white heart on it.

"Where am I!?" The girl demanded, stamping her foot. She was behind bars, like she was in a prison. Actually, from what she gathered, she was in a prison. Wonderful, Minako Kanata trapped behind bars looking at a weirdo monster thing.

The Minotaur chuckled before he started stamping off.

"Don't worry…Human. Your part in this party will soon be over."

(~)

I walked back to the group after having taken a small bathroom break. Hey, I'm human and I still have to use the washroom from time to time. Gabumon, Zack, Foxmon and Dorugamon all were waiting. Zack had his arms folded as well as tapped his foot. Well, I guess I had taken way too long with my little break that someone had gotten impatient.

As far as how much I liked Zack, I really didn't like him too much. From the moment I met him, he seemed to be the impatient type. Very much like Tai. Only he did have a smart streak from time to time. He also seemed to like to have everything go his way. But in the digital world, he would have to be relying on Foxmon mostly and us of course.

But now, we were in a forest. Pretty close to the fortress that Dorugamon was telling us about. Surprisingly enough I wasn't sure if the person we were hunting for was a boy or a girl. We really should have asked Pharaohmon, but it seemed like he wasn't too interested in giving us information.

"About time," Zack commented after a moment, and I chuckled at the kid.

"Yeah yeah. Figure anything out about the Codex?" I asked.

"Nothing, we've tried to open it, we've tried solving it while you were peeing, we've even tried smashing it against a rock," Foxmon responded as he rose from his sitting position.

Gabumon stood up as well. "Foxmon and I even tried combining our fires. Nothing worked."

I tapped my chin. There had to be some way to open the Codex.

"I've actually been thinking about Pharaohmon," Zack shoved the Codex back into his pocket, and then looked into my eyes with his cold eyes. "I've been wondering…why that meeting seemed so rushed. And how did he know my name?"

Foxmon looked up at his partner. "I can answer one. Pharaohmon probably was worried that Minotarumon would attack. While he is at a higher level, Pharaohmon is reluctant to attack while the villagers are in his company. His attacks are wide spread and can affect multiple Digimon."

"Ah," Zack nodded in response and then folded his arms.

We started to walk again; the forest was pretty much like every other forest, lots of trees, and lots of bushes. The weather was nice at least. It wasn't raining or anything.

Dorugamon started to fly faster.

"Hey! Wait up for us! Stop going so fast!" I called out to her and started to run after her. But Zack held out his arm to block me. "What are you—"

Zack looked behind him and shook his head. "We're here." He pointed past the trees. I could have sworn that we had several more miles. I guess we had gotten there sooner.

"But there's a problem," Foxmon said, dashing forwards. Zack followed in after him.

"Gabumon, let's go," we ran after them and came to a stop near the edge.

The fortress looked like an evil castle. The bricks were all black and it once again looked like a castle. There was one large tower in the center of the castle. From what I could see, there was a window. Around the tower was a moat with several large green snake Digimon with golden helmets over their faces.

So the fortress was heavily guarded unlike how Dorugamon claimed. She mentioned there maybe one guard at any time of the day, but I could count several Seadramon. A sea serpent Digimon who mainly focus ice sort of attacks.

"Quick question, how did they get those guys in there?" Zack asked and I shrugged in response. "Great. So now we have to figure out a way past them, and into that castle…This seems familiar. "

"Oh…?" I asked, before recalling that he was there to help rescue Sora. They had to break into a castle, my little bro; T.K told me that they encountered Etemon himself before he got away. "Right. But I don't think we'll be able to get in the same way you guys got into the last one."

"Yeah," Zack nodded and folded his arms.

"We can take them," Gabumon said while I rubbed the back of my head, trying to think of a way out of the mess. But I couldn't.

Dorugamon flew back and landed in front of us. "They somehow got word of you guys," she explained with a gesture of her claw. "Minotarumon brought the Seadramon over."

"Think we can take them?" Foxmon asked, looking at the other two Digimon.

"I know we can," Dorugamon flew up again.

Gabumon folded his arms. "I think we can take them. But, without the power of digivolution…"

Zack stepped forwards, past the Digimon and then folded his arms as he looked at the Seadramon. "Alright," he said turning around. "We'll launch the attack, how here's how it's going," he started to gesture. "It's all if Dorugamon is ready to be a traitor."

"I've never really been on his side." Dorugamon gave a claw up. "I'm ready, plus my partner's in there."

"Are you sure she's the one?" Foxmon asked, Dorugamon flew back down and landed beside him. The beast dragon nodded her head. "Alright then. What's the plan, Zack?"

Zack nodded and looked at us, Gabumon and me. Then he glanced over at Dorugamon.

"You're key to us getting in," she nodded in response to Zack. "You attack from the air after Foxmon hits them from the land. We'll hit them from two fronts."

He then turned to face us.

"After words, while we're hitting them, Gabumon cleans up. Then we'll blast through the gate and make for that tower." Zack continued and brought his hand up to gesture for it.

"Right." All of us said.

"Foxmon, let's go," Zack took a step beside the fox Digimon. When he did, Foxmon took off, followed suit by Zack and Dorugamon who took flight. I watched for a moment before Gabumon tugged on my shirt. I gave him a nod as we followed after them.

In the distance, I could see Foxmon and Dorugamon already engaging the Seadramon. I could see Foxmon's blue flames burning the Seadramon, while Dorugamon shot iron balls from her mouth. Yes, I do mean iron balls like, cannon balls.

I did manage to catch up to Zack at least, but by the time the three of us got there, Foxmon and Dorugamon had cleaned up most of the Seadramon, Gabumon let loose his Blue Blaster attack and finished off a Seadramon But I think that they somehow managed to sound an alarm before they had all been defeated.

"That was actually rather easy," Zack commented and folded his arms as we looked at the moat now devoid of Seadramon, and a bridge. Foxmon sat down by him and started licking his fur. I nodded, glancing down at Gabumon. "Sorry you guys didn't get much action, I didn't think Dorugamon would be able to take most of them down like that."

The beast dragon landed beside him and giggled a little bit. "Sorry, but this is my Champion form."

That wasn't something I expected from her. I thought it was her rookie form. But then again, Gatomon, Kari's Digimon was already in her champion form.

"So, what's the plan for getting in?" I asked, looking at the drawbridge. Dorugamon raised a claw like she had an idea.

"I'll fly over and open it for you. Be back in a minute!"

Before either Zack or I could protest, she was gone. He ran a hand through his hair while Foxmon sighed.

"She always was like this, going off without thinking." He commented, standing up as the gate came down. Dorugamon was standing right behind it.

We all started to walk towards it and overtop of it. The castle inside was mostly grass, with a few buildings. The main tower looked to be the biggest part of it. But, however in front of it was something I really didn't want to see. My face went pale.

"Well, the ape was right," the Minotaur said, folding his arms. "Two Digi-destined come walking in, with the third one's Digimon, just to save the newest one, how sweet." He unfolded his arms and began to charge something up in his arm.

"Guys…" Gabumon said, "We have to move!"

"Earthquake Drill!" Minotarumon slammed his drill arm into the ground, creating an earthquake. We dove off to either side, hiding behind a house, as the ground where we had been standing cracked and crumbled.

"W-we have to fight this!?" Zack asked his back looking like it was heavily placed against the wall.

"It'd be a shame to destroy this castle. But, if it means destroying the Digi-destined. Earthquake—"

"Power Metal!" An iron sphere shot down from the sky, hitting Minotarumon on the head. Thankfully, it managed to stop the attack.

"Matt, you and Gabumon go on! We'll hold this guy off, right Foxmon!?" Zack called out to me, giving me a rather shaky thumb up. I was kind of worried. He really didn't seem too confident about facing Minotarumon. I couldn't blame him.

I mean… the guy just pretty much made an earthquake. But I noticed Foxmon was looking pretty confident.

"Right, give us an opening," I told them, and they nodded.

"Foxmon, think you can swing him around away from the door?"

"I can do a little better. Dorugamon! Plan A!" Foxmon called out, swinging around the building.

"Right! Cannon…BALL!" A much larger iron ball flew down at Minotarumon. It hit him directly on the head. Causing him to rub his head and glare at the beast dragon. But that didn't last long.

"Fox Flare!" Blue flames came shooting from the left hand side. Then, I saw Foxmon come darting out, ramming himself into Minotarumon.

At least that knocked him off balance. Gabumon and I took advantage and ran for the door. Thankfully, the big guy had left it open for us. We made it into the tower and slammed the door behind us. Thankfully, we didn't walk into anyone else. Though, something was odd. Where were all the other guards…?

"Ambush! Dorugamon!" I heard Foxmon call out from behind.

"We've got to go back!" I said to Gabumon, who shook his head.

"No, Matt we have to go on. Once we get her, we can get out and leave."

Gabumon made a point. I looked around for anything. I saw the staircase, and a table. Do I even bother to describe the smell? Well, imagine a horse barn; now imagine how bad it smells. Then multiply that by two. That was how bad this place smelled. There was a bookshelf to the left, only without any books. There were torches lining the wall, giving off the light. However, they weren't natural torches. By that, I mean they were actual lights.

We started to walk up the stairs, and believe me, if you had ever seen one of those movies where the stairs actually go around in circles, and then you'd know that they were pretty annoying with that. I put my hand up against the wall so that I could keep my balance. It'd be really bad to fall down after getting this far.

Finally, we came to a door. I could hear someone from behind the door. I opened it and saw a large room. I was amazed, since the tower from the bottom ground didn't look too big.

The door revealed a dungeon. I had to say, it was a really interesting place to put the dungeon. I looked around as I stepped in, as I did so I found my eyes fall upon a girl around my age. She seemed to be fast asleep. I coughed, and went over to her cell.

"Gabumon, can you get this open?"

"I can try," Gabumon responded, moving towards it. "Blue Blaster!" he spat out a blue flame at the cell's lock. Soon, it turned to a liquid on the floor and I swung the door wide open. The hinges squeaked loud enough for her to get woken up.

"Hurm…" The girl rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Who—what you're with one of those monsters!"

Gabumon looked hurt.

"No, hey wait listen!" I said to her as she backed into a corner. "My name is Matt, this is Gabumon." I gestured to Gabumon. He waved to the girl. "We're the good guys, and we're here to get you out. My friends are-"

Just as I spoke, I felt the ground shake. I fell, and grabbed onto the bed.

"I don't think the fight outside is going well," Gabumon spoke out. I nodded, and pushed myself up.

I walked over to the girl, and held out my hand. "Let's just skip to the part where we get outta dodge, and go. Our friends are down there trying to get you out. Not to mention, well, I'll let her tell you. Let's just goooo-"

Just as I spoke that, the ground shook again. Maybe it was just my gut, but I don't think the battle down below was really going well.

"Let's go then!" The girl was already at the gate. "By the way, name's Minako, got it memorized?"

I chuckled.

"Not to mention, Katsomoto Zack is down there." Minako said, which got both Gabumon and I looked at each other.

"Wait, you know Zack's name?" Gabumon asked in surprise. I guess he either read my mind or he was quick to the punch.

"Yeah. As stupid as it sounds, I heard his name in that stupid pyramid. Then that guy, Pharaohmon told me about him and Foxmon. Something about, having to join them. I don't know, I just remember the fact that when ugly came along, he sold me out."

I began to wonder if there was a reason Pharaohmon sold her out. Maybe it was because he could get them to meet here. However there was one problem, Foxmon and Dorugamon were having troubles going against Minotarumon.

"Let's go," Minako lead the way.

So the return trip was easy. We had no problems getting down. But when we got outside, I was appalled, the village was destroyed. The ground completely destroyed making it have hard footing. I saw Foxmon behind Zack, while Dorugamon barely was hovering nearby.

Minotarumon barely looked damaged. He even looked like he was enjoying himself.

"No matter what we throw at him, he takes it!" I heard Zack say, as Foxmon stood up, almost falling back over. "We promised…"

"Darn it," Minako said hurrying over to him. Climbing over the rubble, and the other debris that Minotarumon created, or at least what I assumed he created.

"How did you get out!?" Minotarumon glanced over in our direction. "Alright, time to deal with you. Bull." He lowered his head. "Fighting." He started to swish his back foot like he was actually a bull.

No, he was targeting Minako. I couldn't get to her in time, and neither could Foxmon in his condition…

"Minako! Get out of there!" I called out.

"ATTACK!" Minotarumon rushed forwards. I closed my eyes.

For a bit, I heard nothing. I opened one eye to see what had happened. First, I saw Minotarumon stuck in a wall. Next, I saw Zack holding Minako while huffing and puffing. My eyes shot wide open. Did that idiot, seriously-

"Did you seriously just save me!?" Minako demanded, and Zack gave a sheepish grin.

"I think I just moved us both out of the way of a rampaging bull—" Zack responded, setting her down. Foxmon groaned, and Dorugamon landed by them. "Either way, we have to take him down…"

Just as he said that, I noticed Zack's pocket glowing. I went over to the two with Gabumon. Minotarumon was trying to pull himself free. Zack pulled out the object, the Codex…

It started to shift its form. From a box to a small SD card, when it stopped, Zack looked at it and grinned. "Oh, the secret! I got it! It was courage!"

"Like, the crests and Digi-eggs," I muttered, nodding my head. "Zack. Try inserting it into your Digivice! It's our only shot."

The guy nodded. "Foxmon!"

"Ready!" Foxmon leapt up and landed on one of the piles of rubble.

Zack tossed the Codex up into the air. "Get ready to break the limits!" he caught the SD card and slid it into the slot.

Foxmon began to glow with a light. "I feel it…Foxmon." His form began to shift. "Limit Break! Digivolve to…Chidorimon!"

I couldn't believe it; Foxmon had changed to a different sort of Digimon. He had no feet, and was completely made out of electricity. He had green electric wings, and a sharp beak.

"The lighting bird of courage!" Chidorimon finished, doing a loop in the air.

_Limit break…? They're breaking limits right now then…let's see what Chidorimon can do._ I thought to myself as I folded my arms. Chidorimon came swooping down at Minotarumon just as he finally got his head free.

Minotarumon turned around to see Chidorimon. "I don't know who you think you are. But I'm going to enjoy deleting you." He readied his fist for a punch.

"No you will not! Lighting Blaster!" Chidorimon suddenly stopped his dive and spread his wings out wide. Green lightning formed a much larger lightning bolt that struck him. He shook it off and swung at Chidorimon. But the lighting bird Digimon managed to barrel roll to the left.

Chidorimon then went back up into the sky where Minotarumon couldn't touch him. He then turned his attention to us.

"Fine, if I can't hit you, then I'll ram into them!"

"No you won't! Not while I'm here to protect my partner!" Dorugamon flew and landed in front of us.

"Rampart Lighting!" Storm clouds hovered over Minotarumon while he was lowering his head. They spat out bolts of lightning all around him before blasting him with a red lightning bolt. "Lightning BLASTER!" Chidorimon swooped down in front of us, and blasted Minotarumon with even more lighting. This was shocking to me. Literally.

Minotarumon just, evaporated into data. Chidorimon went down to the ground, returning to Foxmon before passing out.

Zack rushed over to him, grabbing him and shaking him. "Hey! Come on!"

"Oh no," I muttered, as the rest of us caught up.

Foxmon opened an eye. "I was epic, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were." Zack chuckled, wiping something away from his eyes. "You want to take a rest in the Digivice?"

"I have no energy…best idea." Foxmon responded.

Zack held out the Digivice, pointing it towards Foxmon. As he did so, the screen lit up and Foxmon was absorbed into it. Then the SD card popped out, causing Zack to fumble with both the card, and the device.

I knelt down next to Zack and put my hand on his shoulder. "It looks like Pharaohmon was right in trusting you."

He shrugged. "It's hard to tell, I might just screw up so badly. But, for now," he looked down at the Digivice, and the sleeping fox form on it. "I'll give it my best shot. I'm sure Foxmon feels the same way."

He then stood up and looked towards Minako, and so did I. She looked like she was having a conversation with Dorugamon, or rather, a fox like Digimon standing on two legs. She had purple fur, and small black wings, with two long ears. She also had a red triangle in the middle of her forehead. When the two of them saw us looking, they smiled and walked over.

"I don't think we've all properly introduced ourselves," the girl said. Holding a hand with the Digivice near the Digimon, "This is Dorumon, my partner. I'm Kanata Minako."

"Oh, I'll properly introduce myself this time. I'm Ishida Yamato, but just call me Matt. This is my partner, Gabumon." I pointed at the appropriate people. "And this is Katsomoto Zack.—"

"Zakkus actually," Zack said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I really prefer to go by Zack."

Minako smiled.

"And my partner, Foxmon." He held out the Digivice.

"Guess what, Zakkus," Dorumon pulled on his jacket. "We're joining you."

Zack looked shocked, and I smiled at them. "Looks like your team is coming together."

"Heh, yeah," Minako put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Let's do our best together."

"Yeah." Zack nodded, and then smiled. "We'll save the Digital World. First off, let's get some rest."

A couple of hours later….

"So, the Digi-Destined managed to preform…a limit break digivolution…?" Etemon asked a monitor. The figure on it was completely darkened out.

"Correct. To be precise, Foxmon and his partner, Zack did. Chidorimon managed to delete Minotarumon with ease." The monitor responded.

"And then there's that other group…" Etemon rubbed his chin. "Is the new Emperor ready?"

"Not yet," another voice responded from the monitor. "But the information their feeding us, is exactly what we need. While you provide the distraction, we're getting our next plan set up." The voices chuckled.

"Of course, Lord. My Dark Network is doing exactly what you want it to do. While the Digi-brats think they're winning the battles, we're planning for a bigger win."

"You will need to act against that other army soon."

"Of course. I'll deal with them all soon!"

Zack: Finally! We got this chapter done!

Foxmon: Time for the Digimon Action corner! This time, we have my Limit Break form, Chidorimon!

Zack: Limit Break Digivolution is basically like Amour Digivolution, only by using the power of a Codex, it reconstructs the Digimon's forms!

An image of Chidorimon appeared behind Zack and Foxmon.

Zack: For example, Chidorimon has no fox like features. He has no legs, and is completely made out of electricity. His attacks, the Lighting Blaster, shoot lightning form his actual wings! Then his other attack, Rampart Lighting, calls lighting clouds around his enemy with no chance to escape! Then it pretty much—

Foxmon: Let's loose a volley of lighting all around and then a large, more concentrated blast of lighting of a red color! How intense is that!?

Zack: Anyways, that's the DL on Chidorimon! Stay tuned for the next episode!

Author's Notes:

Phew, this was a pain to do. I mean, I've been splitting a lot of chapters into two parts, but oh well. I pretty much finished this all in one day, and got everything ready. Now we have the second team member, Minako! I hope you all are nice to her! :D

I will also say there is going to be two more new Digi Destined. Who knows when they'll show up, and spoilers, Hideyoshi isn't one of them :D


	8. Episode 8 The SnowAgumon Village! Minako

Episode 8 The SnowAgumon village!

I was wandering around in a snow drift, alongside a girl named Sora. Dorumon was trying her best to keep her head above the snow, but it was hard. Biyomon was flying with ease, until the snowstorm struck again. I shivered, folding my arms over my black shirt with a white skull over it.

"Man, why did Zack have to ditch today…" I groaned aloud, causing Sora to give a small giggle.

"He had some business to attend to." Sora responded and glanced about. "Something about, trying to find a place to stay. "

I looked over at Sora. "Wait, he doesn't have a place to stay?" She shook her head. I began wondering how he didn't have a place to stay. I mean, he was here… Unless.

"Ahuh," Sora continued walking.

"Alright then," Dorumon said as she hopped out of the snow pile and into another one. "If he is out of a room then maybe he could…"

"NO!" I called out, waving my arms desperately and shook my head. There was no way I was going to let him stay at my place. But…I mean he did get me out of that pickle with Minotarumon. But, still, it was my house and quite frankly, I don't want him knowing about my personal life.

"Not to mention, trying to find out who brought you and I into the Digital World…" Sora continued on, as if she ignored my outburst. I frowned a bit, but let her continue. "I wasn't anywhere near a computer…"

I took a look around and let lose a small sigh. There was snow, snow, and guess what else there was a lot of. Snow! Amazing right!? Biyomon flew back from where she scouted out. I couldn't hear what was said between the two. She then turned to us.

"There's a village not too far away," Biyomon told us, gesturing with a wing. "There's SnowAgumon there, who agreed to help us out."

I nodded and moved closer to Sora and Biyomon. Biyomon took flight once more to lead the direction of the village. I looked towards the bird Digimon and then started shivering again. I really should have brought a jacket or two because it's cold on the mountain. Especially one with snow, and ice

The town was literally just over the edge of the mountain. I could see the village. It was made out of snow blocks, and looked like one of those villages from the movies. The villagers were like Agumon and were white instead of orange. They were still t-rex sort of Digimon who could easily rip people apart with those claws.

A wind blew and I shivered, folding my arms as I did so. I was doing everything I could imagine to keep warm. I looked over at Dorumon, she was lucky with the fur.

"Minakooooooo! I'm going into the Digivice!" Dorumon said before she turned into a light and disappeared into the Digivice hanging off my belt.

Now, I guess I should describe my outfit. I'm wearing, like I said, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it. I was also wearing blue jeans with a white belt hanging lose. It wasn't going through the hoops; it was just hanging loose completely. Then over top of my jeans I was wearing black boots that reached up to my shin. Sora was wearing a blue jacket over top of her yellow tank top. She was wearing blue jeans and probably some white shoes if I recall correctly.

She was also wearing a blue hat over her head.

"There's the village," Sora said and pointed at it. I nodded and walked up to her, shivering once more. At least one of us was smart and brought a coat. Then again, I wasn't told that we were going to a mountain with snow and ice!

"Y-y-ye-yeah! L-le-let-let's ho-hope i-its w-wa-warm i-ins-inside…" I chattered and shivered again. Sora noticed I was shivering and chattering.

We started walking towards the village, with me wondering where about Biyomon had gotten herself to. I mean, it shouldn't be too hard to see a flying pink bird. I guess she had gotten into the center of the village.

We got to the edge of the village and started to get swarmed by the SnowAgumon. They all looked up to us, and lead us towards the center.

The center was bland, with a pink bird standing there next to a SnowAgumon with a white beard. I didn't actually think Digimon could grow beards. Let alone old man beards like the ones you see in those Kung foo movies. He was stroking his beard while listening to Biyomon describing things. She then looked over at us and waved us over.

We walked over to them and she introduced us to him.

"So, you," he looked over at me more so than Sora. "Are both Digi-destined."

I nodded. "C-ca-ca-can w-we t-tal-talk i-ins-inside?"

"Very well." He started to walk towards the biggest snow igloo thing. We followed after him and went inside the house.

Inside, there was nothing really to keep it warm, but it was still warmer in there than outside. I still shivered because there wasn't a lack of heat. The elder SnowAgumon turned around and Biyomon landed on Sora's head.

"So," Sora started to say as she folded her arms. "I'm pretty sure Biyomon's already told you what we're doing here…"

"Yep! Elder SnowAgumon's already agreed to help us out!" Biyomon announced as she raised a wing.

The old SnowAgumon stroked his beard and nodded. "You are looking for the Codex, there is one located around here."

"Really!?" I asked, raising both of my arms up into the air. "Where is it!?"

The SnowAgumon went over to the back wall, and looked up at the roof.

"It is in the ice castle with Icedramon. However, Icedramon sleeps, unless you have more Codexes, then you cannot even hope to defeat him."

My excitement died down instantly. I was hoping we would be able to get the Codex with ease rather than have to fight for it. Like Zack had with his, from Pharaohmon. I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Icedramon…"I heard Dorumon say from my Digivice. The way she said it, had me completely worried. "He's a Mega-Level Digimon… Foxmon can't even deal with him…How…"

"Etemon promised him this land," Elder SnowAgumon responded and turned to face us. "But he sleeps most of the time, his servant; IceDevimon does his ruling for him."

I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. I looked around the house, and really only saw a mat for a bed. That was the room. I was shocked at how little he had in it.

"Where abouts is it?" Sora asked. I was expecting it to be hiding under Icedramon in his hoard, if he was a dragon…

"In Icedramon's hoard. Underneath the ice castle. In a room that we call, 'Where the Dragon Lies.'"

I let out a loud groan at that was quite auditable. I then brought a hand to my chin to think of a way past Icedramon. But there was no way I could think of an idea to infiltrate it. I glanced over at Sora to see if she had any idea. She noticed my look and shook her head.

"With that, we should go back and talk to Zack and Izzy." Sora suggested and I nodded.

"Or we could call them," Dorumon suggested as she popped out of the Digivice. "Maybe we can get them here sooner."

Sora gave a slight nod and pulled out her wrist. Well, she had one of those fancy watches. She pushed a button and Izzy's face popped up on it. I moved over closer to Sora and looked down at the watch. I had been introduced to Izzy the day Zack got me out of the Minotarumon problem.

"Hey. What's the news?" Izzy asked. From what I could see, he was in his room. I thought Zack would be nearby… Oh well.

"We found the Codex thing," Sora started off. "But, it's with a Digimon named Icedramon. Not to mention he has a minion named IceDevimon…"

"IceDevimon? Do you think…?" Izzy sounded worried.

"I don't think it's the old Devimon." Sora gave him a smile. "But since Etemon's back, he might be coming back…"

"The most important think right now, is to take Etemon down before anyone else comes back…" Izzy added on. Then his eyes moved onto me. "So, we know the Codex is there."

"But, Icedramon sounds scary," Dorumon was suddenly beside me. Suddenly, I got a chill down my spine. "I never even knew about Icedramon…"

"We'll formulate a strategy. Come on back for now." Izzy's picture went off. Sora looked over at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Really, it is for the best." Sora told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Biyomon can't Digivolve, so we can't really do much to a Mega level."

I nodded and turned to face the SnowAgumon elder and bowed. "Thank you for telling us all we needed to know."

"Not a problem. I trust in you, but be warned. Do not waken Icedramon. If you do, then there is no hope…"

"Got it, don't wake up Icedramon." I said, nodding as I turned around.

We made our way out of the igloo house and saw the SnowAgumon going about their business. They were selling fruits of some sort, and fish. But the four of us turned in the direction that we came from and started walking. None of us talked, I guess that we were all thinking of ways to get that Codex.

If it was with Icedramon, then one of us would have to get down there and get it. But in order to do that, we would have to be sneaky.

But at the same time, Zack would need to be near Foxmon to face IceDevimon… I scratched my head in confusion. Maybe we could bring a bigger group, with people who could Digivolve? I was told that Davis and some of the others could Digivolve.

I guess the thinking process did keep my mind off the cold, and made me lose track of time. But still, I was trying to think of a way to get that Codex! I was determined to-

"We're here." Dorumon said, tugging at my shirt while pointing at the television monitor. I shook my head, and then nodded.

We went through the monitor and found ourselves in Izzy's room. The boy was standing off to the side, like he was expecting us.

"Welcome back." Izzy waved to us. Tentomon was floating around.

"Thanks," Sora responded, walking over to sit on his bed. "The SnowAgumon were nice, and told us about the Codex and Icedramon. "

I started feeling warmer instantly. Next time I'm defiantly going to bring in a coat.

"Yeah, " I nodded and moved closer to the wall to lean on it. "He also warned us not to wake him up, and the way he said it tells my gut that he's going to be a problem."

"A very big problem," Dorumon added on. She shook trying to dry her fur a bit. "I've heard stories about Icedramon. But, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine Icedramon would team up with Etemon."

"Icedramon?" Tentomon asked. Biyomon nodded.

"Say, where's Zack?" I asked, looking around.

"Uh…well, let's just say that T.K had a problem that well, required a little assistance. Zack went to try and help."

"Oh," I said and I probably sounded a little disappointed.

"We'll get into contact with him when we have a general idea of how we're going to approach this." Izzy suggested. I folded my arms and sighed a bit.

"Yeah. Best idea…"

_Get ready Digi-destined…for the fight of your life… Icedramon shall be awakened._

Author's Notes: I know, I know, not a very exciting chapter, but this is going to start the end of Arc 1 pretty much. Gonna be a few arcs in this session, and hopefully, by chapter 20, I'll have the first 'season' of this done! We'll see, because I'm going to keep going!

Also, by chapter 20, I'll do a 'movie' fic, with the new Digi-Destined!

And I might start up another story soon, I'm not sure, but we'll have to see. :P

Last thing! I promise! The other two Digi-Destined might not come into play until way later on; they may come into play next chapter, who knows :D

Zack: Welcome back to the Digimon Action Corner! Today, we've got a very special Digimon to introduce to you! Icedramon!

There was a picture of a large European dragon behind Zack; its wingspan was at least twenty feet, while the rest of its body was at least fifty. The body was blue while ice shards protruded from the tips of the wings. Its eyes were red, and it had ice shards protruding from its spine all the way down to the tip of its tail.

Foxmon: Icedramon is one of the mythical dragons of the Digital World. They're mythical for a reason, they sleep underground. No one has actually seen them. Until now. Their Mega Level Digimon, so they're one of the strongest types.

Zack: Right. Because they're rather unpredictable most Digimon have problems dealing with them.

Foxmon: But for now, we'll discuss Icedramon. His two attacks are Icy Rain, in which he shoots a shower of ice shards from his wings and quickly eliminates his enemies. But, his other attack, Edge of the Ice Dragon is his most deadly attack. He swoops down on his enemies with his wings glistening and razor sharp, and slices through his enemies.

Zack: Yikes. Digimon are really dangerous.

Foxmon: Indeed. Anyways, that's going to wrap up the Digimon Action Corner for this episode! Have a good day!


	9. Episode 9 The Foreigner Digi-Destined!

Episode 9 The Foreigner Digi-Destined! T.K's problem!

I found myself back in the pyramid of Pharaohmon, with Foxmon at my side. He was leading the way through the pyramid. Since Pharaohmon was somewhat expecting us again, he let us pass through without the traps.

We made it to the secret entrance, and that was already open. We walked through it and ended up in Pharaohmon's room. The sarcophagus was standing straight up. I could feel Pharaohmon's eyes watching us from everywhere.

"I can see you managed to unlock the secret of the Codex." I heard his voice from all around. "Congratulations. Now you have a problem."

"I already know," I responded, folding my arms and looked up at the sarcophagus. "We have that spy to look for. And then Etemon…"

"Then there is Hideyoshi." Pharaohmon cut me off.

"But, isn't he a Digi-Destined?" I asked, with a very confused look on my face.

"No. He is not."

Pharaohmon took me off guard. The way he said it, so non-chalaunt and casual, like he was talking to me about it over tea I wasn't sure how exactly he felt about it. "He isn't?" I didn't expect that answer.

"No. He is being used as another distraction for you." I unfolded my arms and let them hang at my side. "Like Etemon. Another force is at work here, worse than what the older Digi-destined fought."

I nodded and glanced down at Foxmon. He glanced up at me, gave a nod then turned back to the sarcophagus.

"We can handle it." He announced loudly. "Minako, Dorumon, Zack and I can take them!"

Pharaohmon chuckled. "Very well. Digi-Destine, I will trust it to you. Seek out the Codex, and be careful of Etemon and Hideyoshi."

Foxmon and I appeared back in Izzy's room after having traveled all the way back to the television monitor in the Digital World. I looked around with my arms folded behind my neck.

"Minako and Sora already leave?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question. I was kind of hoping to have gotten back before they left. Izzy nodded.

The guy was sitting at his desk and searching some old newspapers. Well, on his laptop. This was a thing I had asked him to do.

You see, there was someone who was able to be a guardian for me in Japan. One of my mom's friends had agreed that if it was a last resort, she would agree to be my guardian. It was even written in my mom's will. However, the thing is, she had been missing for a number of years. No one knew where she was.

"Yeah. Why, you were hoping to go along with Minako and get to talk to her?" Izzy asked, glancing over his shoulder. I could see the smirk on his face, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Someone developing a crush?"

"I think he is, Izzy," Foxmon commented from my side.

"Both of you, shaddap." I smacked Foxmon lightly. If I was any closer to Izzy, I would have smacked him but fortunately for him, I wasn't anywhere close. "What's the word?"

Izzy turned fully around to face me. I didn't like the look on his face. This didn't seem well.

"Well, I found news on her, or at least, what I'm expecting to be news on her…" Izzy pushed his chair off to the side so I could see it. I went over to the monitor and began reading the article.

_Deadly fire kills five unnamed._

_A fire was started in the local apartment store; no one knew why it was started. Unfortunately, the whole store was set ablaze and those who were killed in the fire were unable to be identified. _

"This was the closest thing I could find," Izzy told me, I was reading the article. It continued onto who was assumed to be in the fire. Then how it was supposedly started, I brought a hand to my face. There was no way she could have been in the fire.

"She was assumed to be in the fire. But there was no one who could confirm it." Izzy told me. I took a step back, glancing over to the door and folded my arms. "I'm sorry Zack. But her house, because her bills hadn't been paid in a while…her house was sold."

"Its cool man," I put a hand on his shoulder, and gave a smile. "Now the problem is I need to find a place to stay. I don't think that Mimi's parents will like me staying at her place for too much longer."

"Right, meanwhile you can't stay here, at Tai's, Matt's…T.K's… Joe's…Davis'…" Izzy said and I just sighed while he continued listing off people who I couldn't live with. I then folded the arms behind my neck just in time for the watch to ring.

I brought my arms down and pushed the talk button on my watch. T.K's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey T.K. Fancy thing you called, we were just-"

"Zack, problem!" His voice sounded rather urgent, meanwhile his face showed distress. From what I could see, he was in a park…? Izzy came over and looked over at the watch too. "We've got a huge problem…"

"You're telling me," I muttered under my breath, but listened in. He told me about his adventure that made all of the Digi-Destined go all around the world. He and Tai were in France…they met up with this girl, and they both gave her a kiss on the cheek. There was more to the story, but that was the basic story. Now according to him, she was here. One reason, the main reason according to her was to figure out why her Digimon went into the Digivice. The other one, she was here to see T.K.

So, pretty much in a nut shell he was telling me that he was having girl problems. The one thing I wasn't really good at handling. I mean, I never had a girlfriend, let alone a girl who liked me.

"Alright, so she's here, and she found you…" I scratched my head with my other hand. He nodded and then I sighed. "Well then, uhm…"

"Any suggestions on how to…well…" T.K said glancing behind him. "Get her not to like me? Or to just…"

"Let's go about this at one step at a time, I'll meet you in the park. Maybe we can convince her to just be friends?" I suggested, but then almost face palmed. "What if you just say you're not interested…?"

"I've tried suggesting… Just, can you get down here; I'll meet you at the park. I pretty much told her you could better explain the whole Digimon going into the Digivice thing." T.K told me. I groaned in response, smacking my forehead.

"Thanks a lot. Alright, I'll be there soon." I pushed the end button and looked at Izzy. "Where's the park from here?"

Izzy stood up and moved over to the window. I followed after him and looked out the window, and saw the park.

"Oh. Well then I'll be off." I said, turning back to the door and taking off running. I made it to the front door, and slid my shoes on over my feet. Then I opened the door. "Before I forgot, Foxmon." I held out my Digivice. He sighed and turned into a light before entering the Digivice.

"I much prefer being free than stuck in here. But I do suppose it is preferred in your world." He commented from the device, I slid it back onto my belt. I started to walk towards his elevator. I pushed the button for down and waited for the elevator to come up or down I wasn't sure.

I was trying to think of a way to get T.K out of the scenario. Well, this was the scenario, and since we were friends, I was obligated to help him out of it. The elevator doors opened and I stepped inside, pushing to go to the ground floor

I folded my arms and tapped my foot. I really should be focusing on getting those Codexes's…and finding out whom the traitor is. But with the way things are going right now. I would need T.K's help. Along with several of the Digi-destined of his group, I leaned against the wall as I thought.

"Any ideas?" Foxmon asked from my side. I smiled and looked at the doors. "I'll take it you do."

"A slight one. But it all depends on things." I responded and watched as the doors opened. I pushed myself off and walked outside. I looked around, then in the direction of the park and started moving in that direction. There were a lot of people about the day, all aiming to go in their own way. Some past me, the others in the same direction as me, everyone was talking at the same time, some on their phones, others to the other people around them. I didn't mind as much since I had my mind on trying to figure out a way to help T.K.

I came to a stop at a red light, and glanced around me. The buildings were tall, managing to almost cover the sky and block me from seeing the nice day. I glanced at the watch to check the time mostly. I wondered where about T.K would be meeting me in the park, since I didn't know the whole city yet, I assumed he would meet me somewhere near the entrance. Or so I hoped.

The red light turned green and made a buzzing noise to tell us we could start walking. I took a step out onto the street and sighed as I walked. This whole thing slightly confused me. Not to mention being completely stressed out by trying to save the Digital World, and try to figure out what I could do, so I could stay here in Japan to help them.

I ran a hand through my hair as I stepped onto the curb and pushed the button so I could cross the street for the next direction. Unless someone could sign to adopt me, or at least be a guardian, then I would have to go back to America… Not like I didn't like it up there, I mean, Michael was a pretty cool dude. But I was enjoying being here. I loved it here, even though it was busier here, and had a lot more people.

I looked up at the nice and clear sky. Hoping it would hold the answer. But no lights shown down on me, nothing gave me an answer.

Looking back down on the ground I saw the light change. Perfect timing for me as I stepped out onto the street and made my way to the park, if my calculations were right, then I would be just down the street from it. Maybe another block or two in the direction I was going would bring me to it. I passed by a small coffee shop that sold doughnuts, the smell reminded me that I was getting hungry. Then again, I only had a quick bite to eat before rushing over to Izzy's to try and get the whole thanking Pharaohmon out of the way and try to go with Minako.

Ah well…she was cute though… I shook my head. Trying to get that thought out of my head, "Great. That was a thing…" I muttered under my breath, coming to another stoplight. Well, I pushed the button and waited for the time to cross. I apparently didn't have luck when it came to this whole light timing thing. Well, it gave me time to actually think.

But before I could even think, the light changed so I couldn't think. I stepped forwards and followed the crowd. I could see the trees from here. So I knew I was close and would show up there soon. I took a few more minutes to actually get to the park. I could see T.K standing near the park entrance.

He was waving me down, and I picked up my pace.

"Hey man," I said, giving him a high five when I got close. Why? Because I could, and we were actually pretty solid friends "So, where's the girlfriend?" I asked, tossing in some tease and sarcasm because the friendship was too strong. "Oh wait, I mean which one," I chuckled when T.K threw a fist. I ducked quickly and then burst out laughing.

I stood back up and gave him a small pat on the head, making give me an angry look.

"So, this is where you disappeared to," I heard a girl comment in English. That, actually really caught me off guard. She had a French accent, and sounded like she was really close. Not only that, I didn't know that T.K could speak English, Then again, I should have assumed after I heard the story about the French girl I had to assume.

When she got closer, I began to observe her. Now I know why T.K and Tai both developed a quick crush on her. She was cute with her blond hair curled around her shoulders, and a trimmed fringe covering her forehead. She had a dark brown headband, and was wearing a brown knee length dress. There were three buttons on the front of the dress, and dark brown lines around the collar, waist and edges of the sleeves. Around the sleeves, it had grayish brown frills and around the collar as well. Then on her feet she wore red boots with white souls and a white ruff around the top.

When she stopped by T.K, I noticed she had blue eyes. Not quite as light as mine, but still. They were a nice blue. I also noticed she was fair skinned.

"Uh, hey Catherine," T.K said in a rather uneasy voice. I kind of felt sorry for him, not to mention felt how nervous he was feeling and confused about the whole scenario. Then, I realized he was speaking English.

Her eyes trailed over to me and seemed to be studying me. I felt my face go a bit red as she did so. Hey, don't give me that look, she's a cute girl.

"You must be the new Digi-Destined. Mack something or other…" Catherine continued to observe me.

I glanced over at T.K with a look that said, I hope, play along. He nodded and that gave me a small hope at this. "It's actually Zakkus Katsomoto, but I prefer Zack." I bowed, trying to be somewhat of a gentleman. "I'm pleased to meet you, Catherine."

"Likewise…" I didn't like the look she was giving me.

"And I'm Floramon! Sorry I can't really see you!" I glanced at her side, and saw the pale blue Digivice like Tai's. I then deduced she was only a first generation Digi-Destined.

I glanced back up at her eyes, and offered a small smile before glancing back over at T.K. "So, how's Kari?"

Catherine glanced over at T.K, giving him the eye of death.

"Oh…OH! Kari's doing good. She's ah…uhm…"

"I know what you're getting at," Catherine said, glaring at me. "That T.K has moved on…alas, I'm disappointed. But Ce la vie, that is life as most people say. I am not at all disappointed, since this was a while ago." She smiled at T.K. "Good luck."

T.K rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks…?"

I folded my arms and glanced between the two. I began wondering why I was actually called down here. Catherine then looked over at me, and gave me a look.

"So, I was told you were able to tell me why Floramon went into my Digivice," she said to me. I glanced about and gestured for her to come closer. As well as T.K.

"That I really don't know," I started to walk, gesturing for them to follow. I was going to take them to a nearby restaurant. I have no idea where it would be but still, I was hungry and I think that they would be somewhat too.

"What? Where are we going?" Catherine asked.

"Food." I responded and looked around. I saw one place that looked good to eat. I started walking in that direction. "Now then, I don't know why all of the Digimon went into their Digivices. My assumption is that there was a program that was rewritten."

"A program?" Catherine asked, as I nodded.

"I was talking to Izzy about this after we got Minako out of the Digital World." I moved my right hand, and used it to make some gestures. "That was the only thing he could think of. Other than something to do with my entering of the Digital World changing things, or somehow Etemon was doing it." I shrugged then and put my hand down.

The café I was looking at was just down the street. It looked like it was a small one, not so busy. I think it was a small sushi place.

"How would Etemon be doing it?" T.K asked. That was a good question that he had.

"Originally, we were thinking that it was only us being affected. But since you guys are being affected too, then I'm thinking that somehow," I stopped for a moment at a light. "I managed to change the rules of the Digivice."

Catherine nodded and the light changed so we could cross and get even closer to the sushi place.

"But now, some of our old enemies are returning as well." Catherine told me as we took a step onto the street and crossing it. I frowned and thought for a moment.

"If your enemies are returning, then someone has great plans…" Foxmon spoke up. I glanced down at my hip where the Digivice was resting. That was one of the first times I've heard him speak from the device. He was usually quiet in the Digivice, same with the other Digimon.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking back at Catherine as we walked. "That's what I was starting to think. Pha—I mean, someone I know told me that there is a new enemy that is way stronger than anything else they've fought."

T.K looked at me with a slightly worried look. I nodded and gave him a somewhat thumbs up.

"Minako, Foxmon, Dorumon and I will handle it. Don't worry bud." We made it to the Sushi shop and found ourselves a table.

The shop was small, made for a couple of people at a time. There were a few people in there sitting at a table with some sushi rolls, California rolls and tempura prawns. The smell was amazing. I sat at the table and pulled the Digivice off my hip and laid it on the table.

The shop had light green walls that looked like they were mixed with a bit of grey. The pictures were of the owners and the most valuable customers. Then there were some of the permits of operations. Then on the roof were some fans and then the lights. Over near the innermost part of the restaurant was a counter where you would order the food.

"What's the plan?" Foxmon asked me while we were alone. "It seemed like T.K didn't need our help after all…"

"No, but this did tell me something," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "It's not just our group, it's everyone. I think whoever is behind this, is trying to keep us all busy…"

"If that is the case, then they must be really powerful in order to resurrect the dead Digimon…" Foxmon said, and I nodded. "This is going to be a pain…"

I opened my eyes to see the two coming back with my order as well. When they sat down and sorted all the food. We started eating, with no conversation going on. That kind of had me a bit worried, but the silence was interrupted by the sudden buzzing of my watch. I looked down at it, and pushed the talk button. Izzy's face appeared on the screen.

"Zack, they found the Codex…" He said I glanced over at T.K and Catherine. "Now, the problem is it's with a Digimon named Icedramon…"

I heard the worry in his voice.

"What's the problem," T.K said, moving closer so that he could be in the shot. "We can go get it."

"The French Digi-destined will be beside him. This Icedramon won't be a problem," Catherine also moved closer. This was starting to get really, really, awkward.

"The problem is that Sora and Minako were warned not to wake him so…"

"When we're done lunch, we'll come and discuss a plan." I glanced between the two. "See ya there."

"Right. See you soon." Izzy's face disappeared.

Zack: It's time for the Digital Action Corner! Well, this time we don't really have a Digimon introduced, so we'll just go over Floramon!

A picture of Floramon appeared behind the two.

Foxmon: Floramon is the partner of the French Digi-Destined Catherine. Now T.K and Tai both had a small crush on her. Maybe Tai still does, who really knows. But enough about the partner, let's talk about the actual Digimon. Her first attack is Rain of Pollen, which creates allergy inducing pollen from the flowers on both her arms. If inhaled, it doesn't matter who you are, you won't be able to fight.

Zack; The next attack is Stamen Rope, where she well, whips people with those things in the centers of flowers… what're they called?

Foxmon: I believe filaments? Don't quote me on them.

Zack: Anyways, short one is short. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More action coming soon!

Author's Notes:

I know, this took me quite a while to do. I literally lost interest for a bit but then found it again. I'm sorry, Yu-gi-oh's new mechanic got me addicted to it, and then there's that Odd-Eyes Dragon card that has me really interested! :D I know it's really just excuses. But anyways, we're coming closer and closer to the end of the first arc. Oh boy the next chapter may have a bit of action, but the one after that has the most action! Trust me.

Next question I have. Whoever reads this would you be more interested in reading any of the following categories: Pokémon, Disgaea, Persona, Final Fantasy, or MegaMan Battle Network maybe even Yu-gi-oh.

If I get no suggestions, then I'mma just do what makes me feel happy. Yeah, I know. This means that this story won't be updated as frequently, but hey. If I have ideas, I'll write them. Until next time. Peace!


End file.
